How to Date a Werewolf
by Essie Rose
Summary: Warning Sciam slash. 16 year old Liam thought moving to Beacon Hills high would be the end of his life as he knew it. However he has come to realize that that's completely true. Dating a werewolf is a challenge, but dating alpha werewolf Scott McCall is damn near impossible.
1. Are you Okay

"Scott's a werewolf?" it was a question to a ridiculous statement however the expression on Stiles face was anything but ridiculous when he reiterated, _yes a werewolf_. The words rolled off Stiles tongue and into Liam's ears with such authority it made Liam wonder if he in fact were the crazy one. When Liam met Scott a few months ago his first thought was, perhaps being kicked out of his old school wouldn't be so bad after all. He wasn't sure if the older teenager was gay however the idea of seeing his naked body on a regular basis in the locker room after lacrosse practice and matches made finding out an afterthought. Scott was hot and to Liam perfect.

Their relationship began more like a mentor and student. Scott was so helpful to Liam when it came to navigating the in-and-outs of teenage life in Beacon Hills. Sure he often seemed a bit spaced out and had a bad habit of being late and cancelling plans but that puppy dog grin usually made up for it. Usually being the key word.

Just two short hours ago Liam hated Scott with all the passion in the world. After two months of long, intense glances, stuttered goodbyes, accidental touching followed by blushed apologizes, Liam got up the nerve to take his chances and ask Scott out. After a long and painful pause Scott said yes and smiled nervously. Liam wanted to kiss him but resisted. He didn't want to scare Scott off in case Liam would have been the first guy he ever went on a date with, well in the romantic sense; accounting for Stiles.

Liam spent a week planning everything out. Scott loved talking about his favorite places and things to do in Beacon Hills, and Liam was going to take him to all of it. The date would go as followed bowling, a walk in the park and finally Joe's Mexican Café. It was going to be the first date to end all first dates. However after postponing their meeting time twice Liam ended the pending date with a "If you don't want to hang out with me Scott just say so," followed by an abrupt hang up. Liam's mom said such hang-ups were more dramatically effective during the days of land-lines and wall-phones. Slamming the phone down and smashing it into tiny pieces would have made Liam feel much better in that moment.

Liam hadn't had a blow up in months and coming out to his family and friends had made his intermediate explosive disorder a lot easier to deal with. He no longer had this secret hanging on him like an iron coat. He imagined that that was how Scott had been feeling those past few weeks.

"So that what he had been keeping from me?" Liam asked Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed. "He didn't want to risk scaring you off." Liam chuckled.

"I thought I was scaring him off," Liam mused. Stiles grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he was freaking out about going out on a date with me." Liam explained. "You know because I am a guy." Liam finished. Stiles scoffed.

"His last relationship with was a guy," Stiles responded.

"Really?" Liam tone was curious.

"Yeah. Scott and Isaac were like bunnies in heat. Constantly on top of each other. It was" Stiles trailed off after noticing the frown on Liam's face. "Anyway Isaac moved to France. Far away, they don't even talk anymore. Not even a text message." Stiles assured. Liam sighed as his mind tried to process this new information. Two hours ago he was being chased in the bowling alley parking lot by some misshapen creature. Stiles told him what the monster was but at the moment he couldn't remember. All he could remember was the fear of knowing he was going to die. All he could think about were all of the things he never got to do in his 16 years on earth and how many times his never told his parents he loved them and how amazing it would have been if that night ended with a kiss from the hottest, sweetest most amazing guy he ever met, instead of how he now thought it was going to end, him dead.

Liam thought of the moment he tripped and fell hard on the pavement. He felt so stupid knowing he was going to die because he couldn't pick his feet up when he ran, a criticism he always got while playing sports. The monster was coming at him and though he didn't want to scream hoping in his final moments he'd be brave enough to keep silent, a cry escaped his throat, followed by the sound of a deep, throaty howl. The creature was no longer in front of him having been tackled by something else. Someone else as Liam would come to realize. In the dark underneath the poor lighting of the parking lot Liam witness an intense battle between the fastest, and agile man and a raging beast. It lasted only minutes but felt like hours as everything moved in slow motion from Liam's point of view.

Liam found himself moving toward the fight trying to get a better look at his hero. The man's frame seemed familiar but there was something unusual about his face. When the creature was down and down for good Liam looked on at the man standing over it. He was breathing heavily and it looked as if steam was coming off his body. The man slowly turned towards Liam and glazed at him with bright red eyes. Liam stared at the man's face, it was mangled but he knew it somehow. He knew had seen this face before but his mind couldn't fix it in the right order.

"Are you okay," the man asked and then it all became clear. The carefully chosen words, the concern in the tone and the sweetness of the meaning behind them; he had heard a thousand times before over that last month.

"Scott." Liam said. The rest was a blur. Stiles and their friend Derek showed up. Malia and Kira taking Liam back home, Stiles coming over to explain, explaining that Scott wanted to explain but couldn't because they were still trying to save the town from whatever Stiles kept calling those creatures. It was a dream, a nightmare.

Liam fell asleep so quickly when Stiles left. It couldn't have been real. His mind made the whole thing up and in his sleep his mind replayed the nightmare. However it was even more frightening in his sleep. Liam woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. His hands were sore for gripping the bed sheet too tightly and his legs were numb from clenching them. "Are you okay," the voice scared Liam. He quickly reached over for his lamp flicking the switch. There at the foot of the bed was Scott, this time really Scott. His face was full of concern and also fear.

"What are you doing here," Liam questioned. He glanced at his alarm clock 2 a.m. "How did you get in?" Liam's father would have never allowed a boy to come up to Liam's room at this time of night. Scott motioned to the window which was opened letting in the night air and the glow of the full moon.

"That's like 20 feet up," Liam stated.

"I can jump really high," Scott explained. Liam's mind was reeling as he tried to remember his night, but he couldn't separate the dream from the reality. He knew he was supposed to meet Scott, but Scott never came. He was mad at Scott. _Stick with that_, Liam thought to himself, _be mad at Scott_.

"What are you doing here," he demanded. The tone of Liam's voice took Scott by surprise. He seemed to keep starting and stopping what he wanted to say.

"I know," were the first words to come out of his mouth, which annoyed Liam because he knew Scott didn't know anything. He had no idea the time and energy Liam had put into their date. He had to beg his dad for the money and promise to volunteer in at Beacon Hills Hospital as a candy stripper to even get the money. Liam hated hospitals. "I know," Scott continued. "That this is a lot to take in." _that was an odd thing to say._ Liam thought.

"I was going to tell you," Scott confessed. "I tried to a thousand times, but," Scott's face looked pained. It was obvious to Liam now. Scott didn't like him. Sure they shared awkward stares and seemed to have this amazing connection but Liam must have read too much into it. Scott may have been somewhat attracted to him, but he didn't want Liam. Liam just wanted Scott to want him. Scott was the nicest guy in the world, and possibly the only one who would agree to go out on a date with someone he wasn't interested in dating. It frustrated Liam and made him want Scott even more.

"I get it," he said forcefully. "You don't have to explain." Liam swung his legs over to the side of the bed, creating space between himself and Scott.

"I do need to explain," Scott protested as he moved over to Liam.

"No you don't," Liam's voice was shaky and it squeaked which he hated. He wished his voice was deeper so when he was angry it didn't sound like a little boy who go his toy taken away but a man who'd been wronged and wanted justice. He knew he was going to cry. He just wanted to be brave enough to say what he wanted to say without crying in front of Scott. The feeling felt familiar. "You don't like me. I get it."

"What" Scott said confused.

"That's why you bailed," Liam continued. "I understand you're not gay. You don't have to be nice about it anymore." His voice was getting higher. He was losing control of it. Liam desperately tried to think of his mental exercising. Hold breath for three seconds and exhale. Hold breath for four seconds and exhale etc.

"Liam," Scott started as he reached out to touch him, but Liam was too fast. He got up from the bed.

"You don't have to keep pretending," Liam said. "I'm not some fragile thing, Scott. I can handle you not liking me." Hold breath for five seconds and.

"I do like you, Liam," Scott stressed. "I like you so much, I can't even, even" Scott trailed off. Liam stared at him. He didn't realize but he was still holding his breath. Scott stood up "I like you so much it scares me." Liam exhaled now he really wanted to cry. Scott sighed as he looked at Liam. There was something he wanted to say but couldn't seem to say it. Scott turned around, facing away from Liam.

"I've lost so much and so many people because of this, this thing," Scott said his voice frustrated and heavy. Liam didn't understand. Scott had everything, an amazing mom, great friends, hell he was captain of the lacrosse team. What had he lost by being gay? "No matter how hard I try the wolf keeps taking over my life." _The wolf keeps taking over my life. _The phrase was like a kick in the gut to Liam's ears.

The night came rushing back to him, but this time more clearly and more fresh. It wasn't a dream. Liam was almost killed by a large, horrify creature. A man with a distorted face and Scott's voice saved him. Liam could smell the blood from the creature oozing on the pavement, he could felt the wind that whistled through the air, and he could see those bright red eyes staring at him, concern and fear. _Are you okay. _

"Show me," Liam said in a whisper. Scott didn't move. Liam moved in front of Scott. He got close so that their bodies were just touching. "Show me," he said again trying to match the sweetness that Scott often used when he spoke to Liam. There was hesitation in Scott's face but he sighed heavy and in seconds the beautifully intense yet soft structure of Scott's face was changed. A heavy, hard brow, a ridged nose and fangs that crept over a parted mouth appeared like a hideous mask. Even his jaw looked more intense. Liam couldn't look away though his body screamed at him to run and hide. His eyes traced every inch of Scott's face before they looked up and landed on Scott's eyes.

The bright red of Scott's eyes glowed so strong it almost hurt to look at them, though Liam couldn't look away. It was like their intense stares, the stares that Liam finally knew meant as much to Scott as they did to him. Liam could see the sweetness in Scott's wolf eyes. "You're still here." Liam said though it was a statement more for himself than for Scott. Scott eyes darted away but with a gentle nudge to his jaw Liam made them refocus back on him. The two stood there trying to read each other's face.

"I was praying for this," Liam said with a smile, rethinking his last thoughts from the parking lot. Scott seemed confused.

"For what," he asked and with that Liam raised up on his toes, closing the gap between their mouths and sharing with Scott the kiss he had perfectly planned all week.

Chapter 2 Everything is real, most likely: Stiles and Lydia give Liam a crash course on all things supernatural which freaks Liam out. Can he handle beginning a relationship with Scott knowing what he knows about the world of monsters?


	2. Handling the Truth

Liam was exhausted and horrified. Sitting in his living room, he had spent almost all afternoon with Stiles and Lydia learning all there was to know about the world of werewolves. He couldn't understand how for the last 3 years or so his new, seemingly normal friends, had dealt with all the crazy stuff that had been happening to them. He couldn't imagine having his life in constant danger all the time.

Even with his IED, Liam had probably never felt the type of certainty in his mortality that these people had. With every story and description Stiles and Lydia gave, Liam wondered how only a few friends had died. Stiles seemed to be pretty light-hearted about everything he'd gone through while Lydia explained things like it was written in a well-known textbook. Neither of them seemed to notice how panicked all of this was making Liam.

"Is there any way we can take a pause," Liam finally asked after Stiles showed him a sketch of an Oni. "I just need to, find my happy place for a minute. " Stiles and Lydia gave each other a look.

"Sure," they said simultaneously. Liam got up and went into the kitchen. Still unsure what to do with himself he began making a sandwich. He wasn't sure what he was putting into the sandwich, but the act of doing something so normal seemed to be helping him relax.

"Hey," Scott's voice broke the silence in the room. Liam looked up and saw the young man standing in the doorway of his kitchen. Liam's stomach jumped at the sight of Scott, who in the afternoon light was looking especially beautiful. Liam wanted to run over and leap into Scott's arms, but then he remembered. Everything that Liam had learned about Scott and what he was flooded into Liam's mind again. The instinct to rush Scott with a kiss faded, so Liam gave him a weak smile instead and continued to craft his sandwich.

"So," Scott began as he eased his way toward Liam. "Snack break," Scott said with a chuckle. Liam still didn't speak, but nodded. His mind was so full of information he was afraid to open his mouth, and what would come out. _Yes hearing about the disaster that's been your very existence for the last three year has made me a bit peakish._ Liam thought.

"Stiles and Lydia can be, thorough." Scott said. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Liam agreed softly. A part of him appreciated Scott's ability to understand how difficult all of this must be for Liam. For 15 years of Liam's life he believed that monsters weren't real. Even when he was a little kid he never had a fear of the Boogie man in the closet or monsters under the bed. But now he wondered if all those moment when he swore he saw something lurking in the shadows of the woods behind his house if he were right. While Liam's mind continued to doubt and his hands continued to add to the sandwich, Scott continued to talk.

"I mean when everything happened, that is when I got bit, all I wanted was to go back and be normal. I never wanted any of this to happen. Hell I just wanted to not be such a spaz," Scott's words made Liam wince with embarrassment. Of course hearing that the guy you like, really like, is a werewolf is off-putting at best, but hearing that that dog bite you suffered has turned you into a monster had to have been the most outrageously troubling news one could ever receive. Feeling stupid Liam stopped making his sandwich and gave a heavy sigh.

"Look, if this is too much for you I'll understand," Scott said. He seemed hurt. "I mean you don't have to do me any favors." Liam's heart starting pounding at the thought of not being with Scott, and any doubts he had about building a relationship with him dissipated.

"It's not too much," Liam protested. His voice cracked, which made him pause with what he was going to say. Puberty was such a mood killer. Liam took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I mean of course it's a lot but I can handle it," he said calmly, careful to keep control over his vocal chords. Scott rolled his eyes at Liam's words, and his body tensed up as he folded his arms.

"Liam you're stress eating," Scott said nodding to the sandwich. Liam looked over and saw that the simple sandwich he thought he was making was now so full of random ingredients Liam wondered how he thought he'd be able to fit it into his mouth. Liam pushed the sandwich away and closed the gap between him and Scott. He put his hands on Scotts folded arms and locked his with the upset teenager.

"I really like you Scott," Liam voice was low and sincere. "You just have to be patient with me, okay. Scott gave Liam a smirk.

"Sure, but you have to tell me when you're freaked out about all of this," Scott began, but before he could finish his thought, Liam leaned forward and kissed him. Scott wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, loosing himself in the kiss. Liam responded by wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. Time stopped and for a moment Liam felt completely normal and completely safe.

"Hey guys," Stiles interrupted loudly. Scott gave a low growl of disapproval at the sound of his best friend's voice which made Liam shiver. Stiles, rounding the corner into the kitchen, stopped abruptly. "Sorry dudes. I didn't realize."

"What do you want Stiles," Scott demanded.

"Well, Lydia and I still have a lot to cover with Liam so, if we could have him back please," Stiles said, then the sandwich caught his eye. Liam let out a sigh and gave Scott a quick kiss before reluctantly letting go of his embrace.

"Alright teacher the student is ready for the next lesson," Liam said.

"I was really leaning towards more of a coach, athlete vibe, but sure teacher's good too," Stiles mused. "By the way is that sandwich for anybody?" Liam shook his head with a chuckle as he grabbed the sandwich for Stiles and walked towards the living room.

The following Monday afternoon Liam was at school trying to focus in Advanced Algebra. A week ago he loved school now that he knew all the campfire stories were true he found himself having a hard time taking his future education as seriously as before. _If two werewolves hunt a Kanima running at a speed of 90 miles per minute and a Nogitsune possesses a human every 5 minutes how long would it take a banshee to scream upon stumbling on a dead body, _Liam thought completely unable to keep the werewolf lore from distracting him from his work. The bell was a welcomed relief, and Liam wasted no time heading to the locker for practice.

"Hey Liam wait up," Mason's chipper voice was also a welcomed sound. Once he caught up to Liam Mason began talking at the speed of light. Over the years Liam had learned how to keep up with his friend's ever-shifting word-vomit. The kid could go from talking about how his completely bombed his science test on funguses to describing a weird looking mole he saw on his ball-sack using his mother's hand mirror in a matter of seconds. To the untrained ear it would seems there would be no connecting these two situations, but following Mason's train of thought was a proudly acquired skill of Liam's.

"That's not black mold in your toilet Mason and even if it was it wouldn't cause herpes," Liam responded.

"Oh so doctors know everything now," Mason protested. "You can get herpes if someone squeezing but not from a dirty toilet seat?"

"They're two different types of herpes and clean your bathroom, man that sickening."

"Speaking of which were you ill this weekend?" Mason asked. Liam grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I stayed up until 3 a.m. waiting for the details of your date."

"Oh shit, I was supposed to call you," Liam said. He felt horrible.

"Yes and tell me everything about mister perfect Scott McCall," Mason exclaimed. "So how did it go?"

"Awful," Liam said absent-mindedly. The mention of Scott's name put his head in a whirlwind of werewolves and hunters, Onis, and sex.

"That sucks, man" Mason said breaking Liam's train of thought.

"What sucks?"

"That your date went bad," Mason said confused. Liam panicked trying to refocus his attention to the present conversation.

"It didn't," he exclaimed in a loud, upbeat voice. "Scott's awesome. We had a great time." Mason stopped walking and furrowed his brow at his friend.

"You just said, and I quote, it was 'awful'," Mason. Liam panicked even more. He was a horrible liar and Mason was possibly the best human liar-detector on the planet.

"Well," Liam began but was interrupted.

"It started awful, because I was crazy late," Scott said. He walked up behind Liam wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Liam looked up at him surprised by his present but eternally grateful for it. Scott was looking at Mason with a big bright smile on his face. "Once I got there and begged for forgiveness, Liam and I had a great time." He looked down at Liam as he finished his statement. Scott kissed Liam softly which made the smaller boy's heart stop.

"I can see," Mason said with a giggle. Liam turned a deep shade of red. "Well I'll see you two later." Mason walked off in the other direction. The hallways were almost completely empty as all the students escaped for home.

"Thanks," Liam said. "I don't know how you knew I needed saving."

"Well, I kind of knew you were in trouble," Scott started as the two continued to walk toward the locker rooms.

"How," Liam asked. "What werewolves can read minds?" he said it as a joke, but then panicked at the thought that that could be true.

"No, but I can hear your heartbeat and I could hear your conversation with Mason," Scott confessed. "Awful?" he restated. Liam winced.

"Yeah, I mean almost getting eaten by a big scary beast isn't what I would call an awesome first date experience." He mused.

"Okay, but that wasn't our first date," Scott protested. "I'm calling do over, tonight, after practice."

"Can't," Liam said. "Huge history test tomorrow and Wednesday is the game, how about Thursday?"

"Sure, oh wait no. I have a shift at the vet," Scott said disappointed.

"Friday night it is," Liam said. He grabbed Scott's hand spun himself out of the cradle of Scott's arm hug and took off running down the hall. "Last one to the locker room pays for dinner. Before he could finish his statement a gust of wind blew by him, and the sight of Scott's back grew further away. _Never challenge a werewolf. _

_Chapter 3: Liam finds out about the mysterious deaths of two local men and how Scott has been doing everything to keep it from him. _


	3. Sex, Lies and Mummies

_A perfect night_, Liam thought as he walked down the hallways of Beacon Hills Medical Center, thinking about his date with Scott the Friday night before. The two went to dinner at Leon's Pizza, and then made out during a movie. This was followed by a quiet walk through the city park where the made out on a park bench and ended with the perfect goodnight kiss, which turned into a make out session on Liam's porch.

There was no mention of werewolf life, though Liam could tell that Scott was making an effort not to mention it. It wouldn't have bothered Liam if Scott did discuss his life as a werewolf, but he figured Scott was still worried about Liam's commitment to dating a guy in his condition. It was a sweet gesture, but Liam knew he would have to continue to prove himself to Scott.

It was Saturday and Liam was just completing his volunteer shift, a gig his doctor step-dad got him over the summer. At first Liam considered it punishment for going ballistic on his former coach's car and getting expelled from his previous school, but over time Liam realized how much his volunteer work was helping his anger management. He spent a lot of time with the newborns and in the geriatric unit, two places where getting angry would cause more harm than good. Liam loved rocking the tiny babies to sleep and listening to the elderly tells him stories of their youth. Both things got him out of his head and reminded him of what was most important. However on this day he didn't need cute babies and old people to remain him how awesome his life was turning out. He was dating Scott McCall, and as Liam rounded the corner of the hallway he was going down, there was Scott.

"Scott," Liam said excitedly. Scott was coming out of a door and talking with his mother. Liam only knew who Scott's mom was because he had seen her at a couple of their games. She and Scott looked like they were having an intense conversation but as soon as Scott heard Liam's voice the conversation was over.

"Liam," Scott said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and gave Liam kiss.

"I volunteer on Saturday mornings," Liam explained. "What are you doing here?" Scott motioned to his mother who walked over with a big smile.

"I was just bringing my mom some lunch," Scott said. "She's a RN in the ER."

"Hi, I'm Melissa," she said." Scott's told me so much about you." Liam all of a sudden felt himself getting anxious and really wanting to impress her. Melissa was beautiful and Liam could see where Scott got his sweet smile from.

"Hi," he answered back excitedly, a little bit too excitedly he thought. "My dad's a resident in the ER."

"Oh really, I don't think I've met a Dr. Dunbar," she said confused. Liam chuckled.

"Dr. Hinson, he's my step-dad," Liam explained. "He and my mom got married when I was seven. He adopted me but I decided to keep my bio dad's last name."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Melissa said sincerely. She rubbed Liam's arm, the same way Scott did when he told him his sad story.

"Well it was a long time ago and Joe, Dr. Hinson is really the best dad ever," Liam boasted. "He is the one who got me this sweet gig." Liam said and tugged on his not so flattering red oversized volunteer vest, which had his name embroidered on the front in big yellow block letters and the word volunteer in the same fashion on the back. Scott and Melissa both giggled.

"Well Dr. Hinson is a great addition to the hospital ER," Melissa said. "In fact I do remember him telling me his step-son played on the team with Scott, but I just amused it was Charlie Bolton."

"Yeah, yelling after a black guy and calling him dad has always thrown people off," Liam joked, which made Scott and Melissa laugh.

"Well I've got to get back to work," Melissa said with a sigh. "Scott we'll finish our talk later." Scott groaned. "Hey" Melissa said giving him a mom look and pointing a warning finger. Liam smiled at the exchange but the look on Scott face told him whatever they were talking about Scott wasn't interested in finishing the conversation.

"What's wrong," Liam asked Scott after Melissa rounded the corner. Scott's furrowed brow relaxed as he turned his attention to Liam.

"Nothing," Scott said and put his arms around the smaller teenager.

"Does it have anything to do with something in the morgue," Liam whispered so that no one could hear their conversation, just in case it was werewolf related. Scott's face turned concerned.

"No why would you ask that," he questioned. Liam grimaced.

"Because you two just came from the morgue," Liam said pointing the sign on the door that he saw Scott and Melissa emerge from. Scott looked over at the door.

"Oh no my mom had to drop some chart or something off with one of the techs," Scott replied after a short hesitation. He smiled sweetly at Liam, but the smile turned into an intense stare.

"What," Liam asked feeling uneasy.

"Let's go find a supply closet and you know," Scott suggested with a sly smile. He voice was low and sexy. Liam's knees grew weak at the thought of doing whatever Scott had planned in the dark, cramp space of a supply closet. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them but there was no one in sight.

"I don't know," Liam protested half-heartedly. Scott leaned in but instead of going for Liam's lips he dove into the nape of Liam's neck, the best spot for changing people's minds. Liam sucked in a gulp of air at the touch of Scott's soft, warm lips to the sensitive, exposed skin. Scott's warm and rough hands found their way underneath Liam's heavy polyester vest and the t-shirt he was wearing, lightly touching the skin on Liam's waist.

"You're driving me crazy," Liam breathed heavily. His eyes were closed tight as he tried to contain his composure. It wasn't working.

"That's the point," Scott's hot breathe against Liam's skin him shiver all over. Liam pulled away abruptly. He stared a hot and bothered Scott down with lustful eyes. Without a word Liam smiled, grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him down the hall.

An hour later the two boys emerge from the North wing supply closet. They quietly giggled while adjusting their clothes and making sure they weren't seen. Standing in the hallway Scott grabbed Liam hand and pulled him close. Liam couldn't get over how Scott seemed unable to keep his hand off of him. In the closet Liam knew Scott was desperate to do more than just heavy-petting action and fiercely making out. Liam really wanted to have sex with Scott and knew it would happen soon, but it would be his first time and having sex in a closet, though exciting would be better on the 4th or 5th time not the first. Plus knowing about Scott's relationship with Isaac and how sexual it was kind of made Liam self-consensus.

"You're amazing," Scott said breaking away from a kiss. "I mean I can't believe how well you're dealing with all of this."

"Well it is a lot of making out, but I just make sure to keep my lips thoroughly moisturized," Liam joked.

"Very funny," Scott replied. "You know what I mean." Scott became very serious and lowered his eyes.

"Scott, everybody's got something," Liam said lovingly. "I've got a dead dad, you've got a bad case of dude-PMS." Scott laughed. "I get it won't always be peaches and cream, but I'm willing to see how this goes if you are." Liam wanted to say more, and had every intention of asking Scott to be his boyfriend but the sound of his step-dad calling his name made him loose his train of thought.

"Dad," Liam called out as he turned toward the older gentleman. Dr. Hinson was a handsome guy, lean yet muscular who towered over everyone he came in contact with. Liam hadn't planned on introducing Scott to his father just yet, because of how intimidating the man could be.

"What are you still doing here, son," Dr. Hinson was smiling, but knowing his dad Liam knew he wasn't too thrill to find his son making out with a random guy in the middle of the hospital hallway. Of course the doctor was proud to have a gay son, but as a former military man public displays of affection weren't so easily tolerated, no matter the sexual orientation.

"Yeah I ran into Scott," Liam said then gave his dad a "be cool" expression, but Dr. Hinson wasn't much for being subtle.

"And hung out in the hospital for two hours after your volunteer shift," Dr. Hinson questioned. Liam was turning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry sir," Scott interjected. "We were up on the roof. It's my mom and mine's favorite place in the city, actually." He finished with a smile.

"Your mom,"

"Melissa McCall, sir," Scott clarified.

"Oh of course," Dr. Hinson said. "Melissa is amazing. Possibly the best nurse I've ever worked with." Scott smiled with pride. Dr. Hinson seemed to relax which was the sign that Liam should too, until his dad said. "Scott you should come by our house tomorrow night for dinner."

"Dad," Liam protested, but Scott interrupted.

"I would love to, Dr. Hinson," He said giving Liam a slight shoulder nudge.

"Perfect. We'll see you at 7," Dr. Hinson. "Liam I'll see you at home tonight." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"Yes sir," Liam replied as he dragged Scott away fending off any further embarrassment.

With the whole afternoon left to themselves the boys decided to go to a local coffee shop where students hung out, but as they pulled up there was a large crowd in the parking lot.

"What's going on," Liam said as Scott stopped his motorcycle and the two took off their helmets. Scott had an intense look on his face. As they walked up they noticed the sheriff's deputies and a CSI unit. Liam saw Mason and called out to him. Mason quickly rushed over.

"They found a body in the men's room," he exclaimed. "It's crazy the guy was like, like."

"Mummified," Scott stated. Both Liam and Mason looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know that," Mason asked. Liam also wondered how Scott knew what happened, but his line of questioning wouldn't be appropriate for current company. Scott looked at the two younger teens.

"I, I heard something about it at the hospital before we left," he stammered. "I didn't realize it was here though." He smiled at them. Liam melted instantly but Mason didn't seem convinced.

"Hey Scott," Stiles voice came from the crowd. They all looked over at him. He was waving his hands franticly.

"I'll be right back," Scott said then walked off.

"He's lying," Mason proclaimed as soon as Scott was out of ear shot.

"Will you be quiet, he can hear you," Liam said grabbing his friend's hand and leading them away from the crowd. Mason snatched away.

"What are you talking about, I can barely hear myself in the crowd," Mason protested.

"Just keep your voice down," Liam begged.

"Whatever, your boy, is lying," Mason reaffirmed. "He knows something about that body."

"How would you know," Liam asked though he knew the answer. Mason could always tell when someone was lying.

"Let's see, he hesitated when he explained himself, he wasn't even bothered by the idea of a mummified guy in a coffee shop bathroom, and he gave you that goofy smile he always gives when he's lying," Mason explained. Liam had heard the goofy smile theory from Mason before when Scott would cancel on Liam or show up late for stuff. Before Liam just shrugged it off as Mason being overprotective of his best friend, but now that he knew the truth about Scott, Liam realized that Scott was most definitely lying about all those things.

Lying before Liam knew the truth was fine, but lying after didn't sit well with Liam. He didn't know what to think, and what sucked most he couldn't ask Mason because Mason had no clue about the world Liam had stumbled into. He couldn't burden Mason with the truth, plus he didn't even know if it was his place to. He never signed a contract and was never warned never to speak hell he didn't even have to pinky-swear not to tell. Liam guessed that if he did everyone in the werewolf circle would just deny it, or they all figured other would think Liam was going crazy.

"So are you going to call him out on it," Mason asked intensely. Liam grunted in frustration.

"You know what Mason, not everyone has an agenda," Liam snapped and walked off. As he walked away he saw Scott walking toward him.

"Hey I have to go," Scott said. "Can Mason give you a ride home?" maybe when I'm not pissed at him, Liam thought.

"What's going on," Liam asked concerned. Scott smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on Liam's forehead.

"It's nothing, Stiles just needs my help with his Jeep. It's stalled around the corner," Scott said then ran off. "I'll see you tomorrow." Liam gave him a weak smile. _He just possibly lied to my face and didn't even flinch doing so_, Liam thought.

"You're right Dunbar, not everybody has an agenda but I can tell by your posture you certainly do," Mason said as he walked over. Liam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips as he thought of what to do. He didn't want to call Scott out, it wasn't his place. But at the same time he didn't want Scott to think he could lie to him. He could go to one of Scott's friends but there was too much loyalty there.

"Mason how full is your tank?"

Two hours later Liam and Mason found themselves at the vet clinic where Scott worked. They followed Stiles and Scott to an old, abandoned building where they picked up a very gorgeous, very intense looking guy, who was probably in his mid-twenties. Then they followed them to the hospital. Stiles pulled into the loading bay where the corner's van often goes to pick up and drop off bodies, and now they were here. The whole time Mason and Liam followed the other boys, Mason was going on and on about how this whole situation was just like some documentary he watched about the mob. Liam kept silent, trying to figure out his next move and feeling guilty about following Scott.

"Hey Mason why don't you go home, I'll go inside alone," Liam said after 20 minutes or so of waiting.

"Are you kidding me," Mason protested. "I've been driving for two hours, Nancy Drew , I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on."

"Mason I'll tell you later what's going on, okay I promise," Liam begged.

"Liam you're my best friend," Mason said sincerely. "I can't just leave not knowing if this guy is going to break your heart." Liam sighed heavily. He and Mason had been friends for so long Liam couldn't remember. Mason switched schools just so Liam didn't have to go to a new school by himself. Liam knew at some point he had to tell Mason everything, but whatever was happening inside that clinic, Liam couldn't bear the thought of his best friend getting hurt.

"Thanks, man. I'm really grateful for you, but I really need to go in alone," Liam said and got out of the car. Mason hesitated, but drove off, yelling out the window that it better be something good. Liam walked over to the front entrance of the clinic. The door was locked and all the lights were off. The sign said the clinic stayed open until 3 p.m. on Saturdays but it was only 2 p.m. Also Liam and Mason saw Scott and his friends drive around back. Liam decided to sneak around back.

There he saw Stiles' jeep and Lydia's car. He went up to the back door expecting it to be locked but when he pulled the door came open. The area he walked into was dark but he could hear muffled voices from the other side of the wall. Liam crept in as carefully as he could. However when the door shut a loud eruption of barking went off. Apparently Liam walked into the kennel. The sound took him so off guard he stumbled. Suddenly he felt two heavy and firm grips on the back of his neck and his arm, and he was being dragged like a ragdoll into another room. Liam's heart was beating so fast, and the adrenaline was putting so hard, his first instincts were to punch out, which he did, hurting his knuckles on the firm body of his abductor. After a few minutes he found himself being dragged into what looked like a surgical room. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light he looked around at the people stand in front of him; Lydia, Malia, Kira, Stiles, a man he'd never met before and a very surprised looking Scott.

"Liam what are you doing here," Scott asked. He walked over. "Derek its fine let him go." The tight grip was suddenly release from Liam's neck, which ached. Liam looked up at who he now knew was in fact Derek Hale, the werewolf who bit Scott. The older man gave Liam a very intense very angered look. Liam backed away in Scott's direction keeping his eyes on Derek, but in doing so he didn't notice the table he was running into.

"Ouch," Liam said as he knocked into the surgical table. Liam looked down to see what he had bumped into, what he saw freaked him out even more; the dry, cracking face of a mummified dead body. Liam back up quickly almost falling over, but Scott caught him, and cradled him in his arms. "What the hell is that," Liam demanded still looking at the body on the table.

"It's a mummy, duh," Malia said.

"Why is it here," Liam further demanded. He pulled away from Scott. "What did you do?" this time the question was directed at Scott who seemed hurt by it.

"He didn't do anything, none of us did," Stiles protested. "We're trying to figure out what happened."

"But why is it here in a vet's office. It should be at the morgue or a coffin," Liam said.

"Dr. Deaton is helping us figure out what happened to him," Kira said in an assuring tone. Liam looked at the black man he had never met before. He was much older than everyone else, including Derek, possibly in his forties. What Liam noticed the most about Dr. Deaton was how calm he was, he stood so still, staring at Liam it was as if he were a statue.

"What did happen to him," Liam asked, finally calming down.

"Him," Stiles asked. "You can tell it's a guy." The mummy on the table had zero fat left on its body. His was positioned on its back with the arms close to the chest. The face seemed pinched up and the eyes that protruded from the skill were glassy.

"Yes his facial bone structure is larger than a woman's; also his pelvis is taller and not as wide as a female's," Liam explained.

"I wonder if the other one is a guy," Stiles asked but his question was directed at Dr. Deaton. "That would at least give us some kind of pattern." Deaton nodded.

"Another guy," Liam questioned.

"Yes two victims in two weeks so far," Stiles said. Liam glared at Scott, who looked mortified.

"Well you were supposed to be the second," Malia stated. Everyone in the room groaned expect for Deaton.

"Babe, haven't we had long discussions about what to say and when to say it," Stiles said to the girl.

"Look I'm the one who said we should have told him but no one would listen to me," she snapped back. Liam glared even harder at Scott who hung his head in shame. Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned on his heels and stormed out, avoiding bumping into Derek.

"I told you dating him was a mistake," Liam heard Derek say before he flung the back door open. Outside the warm afternoon breeze was a welcomed relief to the stale and cold surgery room of the vet clinic. Liam took a deep breath as he felt the anger inside of him building.

"Liam wait," Scott called out. Liam spun around at scowled at Scott.

"For what, you to lie to me some more,"

"I wasn't trying to lie to you Liam I was trying to protect you," Scott explained.

"Well then you never should have agreed to go out with me in the first place Scott," Liam shot back. This made Scott angry.

"Hey I gave you an out," Scott shouted. "I told you if this was too much for you, you didn't have to." Liam cut him off.

"Don't you dare blame your lying on me," Liam screamed back. "I told you I wanted to be with you. I said I could handle it. Two mummies Scott? Two, and you were never going to say anything."

"I was trying to keep you safe," Scott protested.

"You were trying to keep me out," Liam argued. Scott started to speak but stopped. Liam could see a hint of red glowing from Scott's alpha eyes. Liam's heart was beating so fast it felt like it would break out of his chest. He was so angry and everything looked like a punching bag. He knew the only thing keeping him together were his meds and his breathing exercising that had become second nature to him. Taking a deep breath Liam began to speak.

"Scott, this is a part of who you are," he said in a slow, steady voice. "I want to be a part of your life, all of it." Scott looked at Liam with sorrowful eyes. It looked as if Scott was about to cry, which in turn made Liam want to cry. Liam hated crying in front of people and he refused to cry in front of Scott. "Look when you can handle it why don't you gave me a call," Liam spat and walked off angrily.

Chapter 4: Scott tries to savage his new relationship with Liam, but can he trust Liam with the craziness of his world?


	4. Chapter 4 Guess who's coming to dinner

"I don't know how long the mummy guy has been that way, Stiles," Liam said annoyed as he spoke on the phone in his bedroom. "I'm not an archeologist I just paid attention in Anatomy."

"So an archeologist would know," Stiles asked. Liam rolled his eyes. He didn't want to answer the phone but Stiles had called him 10 times between Saturday and that Sunday night.

"Stiles didn't this conversation start off with you saying 'give Scott a break'," Liam scoffed.

"Well, yeah and this is what I'm talking about," Stiles replied. "Scott, all of us really, have a lot on our plate. So you can't get too upset if he drops the ball in one area."

"Stiles I get that this whole Scott's a werewolf thing is hard and I'm trying to be understanding," Liam exclaimed. "But how is a relationship between us supposed to work if he lies to me about what's going on."

"It's not his fault," Stiles protested. "We thought the danger was over and when the second body turned up we realized we really didn't have a clue as to what we were dealing with. There's no point of freaking you out over something we're not even sure of." Liam sighed and sat down on the bed. What Stiles was saying made sense but he still couldn't get over how easy it was for Scott to lie to him Saturday afternoon.

"How am I supposed to trust he won't shut me out again," Liam asked. His voice was sad. There was a pause before Stiles answered.

"Honestly he probably will, but it's not because he doesn't trust you or doesn't want you in his life," Stiles assured. "Lying is really the only way we can keep anyone safe sometimes." Liam didn't like that answer, but he knew if he really wanted a relationship with Scott he'd have to accept it.

"So, do you know if your dad know anything about the mummies," Stiles asked switching gears.

"My dad works in the ER, and he never talks about his work at home," Liam answered. Stiles sighed heavily. There was some rustling on the phone before Stiles thanked Liam for calling back and wished him a goodnight. Liam laid back on his bed and looked over to the alarm clock on his nightstand. In 40 minutes his mom would be calling him down for dinner, but Liam wasn't feeling that hungry. His mind was spinning from going over the weekend's events. He closed his eyes and in time he drifted to sleep. A knock at the door woke him.

"Sweetheart," it was his mother's voice. "It's dinner time." She had walked in quietly as not to jar him from his sleep too badly. She gave Liam a warm stroke of his hair as he pulled himself awake.

"I'm not really hungry mom," Liam said sleepily. Liam's mother pursed her lips in protest.

"So you expect your father and me to have dinner with Scott all by ourselves," she asked. At the mention of Scott's name, Liam sprung up from the bed.

"He came," he said surprised.

"Of course he did, he's downstairs," before Liam's mother could finish her statement Liam had rushed over to his closet and began franticly digging through clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here," Liam whined.

"I've been downstairs calling your name for 5 minutes," she replied. She went over to try and help her son pick something out. As Liam, sped through his wardrobe his mother calmly grabbed Liam's favorite royal blue button-down.

_I can't believe he still showed up_, Liam thought as he snatched the shirt out of his mother's hand and began to change out of the sweats he'd been sulking in all day. _This must mean he doesn't hate me,_ Liam continued to think as he grabbed the pants his mother handed him and changed into those too. Looking in the mirror he continued to think about what Scott showing up for dinner with his parents meant; was it him apologizing, or was he just being polite since his mother worked with Liam's dad.

"Oh shit," Liam shouted as he was fixing his hair in the mirror. He spun around to face his mother. "You left Scott downstairs with dad, alone," Liam charged. His mother's eyes got big.

"Oh shit," she said in realization of her error. Liam grunted and took off to the living room.

Once he reached the living room Liam found Scott and Dr. Hinson in happy conversation. They were laughing about something but stopped once Liam barreled into the room.

"Nice of you to join us, son," Dr. Hinson said annoyed. Though he heard the words and his father's tone, Liam was focused on Scott and how incredibly good-looking he was in that moment. Scott wore a fitted dark gray button down shirt, with a pair of slim-fit dark wash jeans and leather loafers that seemed a bit pricy. Scott's hair looked freshly cut and neat; not his usual tasseled look he got from removing his helmet. Liam desperately wanted to runs his finger through Scott's hair and pull on it. Scott had a pleasant expression on his face and Liam could tell that the boy was checking him out as well. This slightly mortified Liam because he wasn't too confident in his appears in that moment. "What were you doing," Liam's dad asked after a short pause.

"I was taking a shower," Liam stammered. Scott's expression blanked. "I lost track of time." It was a lie that Liam didn't know why he told, but in that moment it sounded a lot better than _I was so distraught about the dead guy I saw yesterday and the lies the guy I'm dating had been telling me for the past two weeks I felt asleep in lieu of my head exploding. _

"Well you're here now, Shelia's finally down here as well, so we can get started," Dr. Hinson exclaimed as he lead the way to the dining room. Scott followed passing Liam has he did.

"You look great," Scott said in a low voice. Liam's body broke in a sweat at the sound of Scott's voice. Instead of responding he just gave Scott a huge dopy grin.

The night went well as far as dinner with the parents goes. Liam didn't have too much experience with such things but considering the circumstances he felt his parents were falling for Scott as easily as Liam had. As they talked about their lives, how Liam's parents met, Dr. Hinson's time in the military, Sheila's furniture restoration business and Scott's childhood in Beacon Hills, Liam was amazed how Scott effortlessly carried on the conversation. With everything he had been through Scott seemed to keep up appearances like nobody he had ever seen before.

Liam often had a hard time expressing himself, especially when it came to situations like these. Even though they were his parents, talking to any adult figure made Liam nervous. In the last year his relationship with his parents had taking a downward turn, but they were all on the mend in the last month or so. Sheila accredited Liam's newfound happiness to Scott and the rest of his friends.

"He just seems more like his old self," she explained. She reached over gave Liam's hand a loving rub. Liam blushed in return. Underneath the table Scott's foot rubbed up against Liam's inside leg, which made Liam blush even more. "We're so proud of how he's doing at Beacon Hills high." Shelia said finishing her thought.

"Liam is definitely a great addition to the school and the team," Scott boasted. "We're definitely going to go to state championships with him starting." Scott gave Liam a huge smile.

"As long as his school work stays on point, I'm happy," Dr. Hinson expressed. "It's the most important thing." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Dad I have a 3.8 gpa," Liam whined.

"And there's no reason it can't be a 4.0," Dr. Hinson argued.

"Joe," Shelia said sternly. Dr. Hinson started to speak but stopped when his wife frowned at him. Both Liam and Scott laughed quietly.

"Well then who wants dessert," Dr. Hinson asked trying to change the subject.

"If it's all right can Scott and I be excused," Liam asked.

"Yes, you can go to the living," Dr. Hinson started but his wife cut him off.

"To your room, Liam," she said in a satisfied tone.

"Shelia," Dr. Hinson began to protest.

"This isn't the military Joe, and we're not going to be helicopter parents," Shelia stated as she began clearing the table. She gave Liam a wink and he smiled at her lovingly. Liam motioned Scott to follow, and the older teen wasted no time. The last the boys hear from Liam's parents as they ascended up the stairs was them arguing about whether or not it was appropriate for two teenagers to be left in a bedroom alone. "As if Scott hasn't been up there with Liam alone already." Shelia snapped.

In Liam's room the boys sat quietly on the bed taking turns not looking at each other and hoping the other one would speak first. Just before Liam was about to give in the game and talk Scott reached over, and grabbed Liam's hand. Liam looked Scott in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Scott said, his brown eyes were so sincere. "Liam, I don't want to lie to you."

"But sometimes you have to, to keep me safe," Liam interrupted. Silenced Scott sighed heavily, and nodded. "Scott, there's a difference between keeping me safe and not letting me in," Liam said. He didn't know if he could explain himself, but knew he had to try. "It's like Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Scott frowned at the reference. "Things got so much better for them when Clark told Lois he was Superman. Lois at times was even able to help Superman solve crimes." Liam pointed out. Scott gave a pensive look before speaking.

"I always preferred Batman myself," Scott joked. Liam laughed.

"Good then I can be Robin," Liam mused. The two boys laughed, but then got quiet again. Liam gave a longing sigh and stared at Scott seductively.

"What," Scott said with a playful look on his face. Liam reached for Scott's hair ran his fingers threw it lightly, before giving it a tug. Scott moan softly.

"I've wanted to do that all night," Liam said before diving at Scott's mouth. Giving into the kiss Scott fell backwards on the bed. Liam quickly climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Breaking free from Scott's lips, Liam's mouth roughly landed on Scott's neck. He kissed and bit at the soft skin, causing Scott to moan softly. Scott pulled Liam into his body and bucked his hips against Liam's groin. This caused both boys to become erected instantaneously.

"Liam," Scott breathed. Liam moaned into Scott's neck, causing Scott to whimper and reactively buck his hips again. Liam pushed his hips down in return. "Liam, oh god." Scott's voice was strained as he tried to keep his voice down. Liam's mouth found its way to Scott's collarbone and his fingers managed to undo several of Scott's buttons on his shirt, the belt buckle and the jeans button.

"Liam please there is something I need to say to you," Scott stammered. His hands had moved on Liam's butt grabbing handfuls as he bucked up against the boy's groin hard and repeatedly. Scott was still trying to speak but after another failed attempt, Liam pushed his hand down Scott's jeans and grabbed his erection. Scott growled deeply, and Liam covered the older boy's mouth with his own. As their tongues slid across each other Liam could feel Scott's canine teeth transforming. He squeezed Scott's erection harder. Suddenly Scott grabbed Liam's hair and pulled him back. In shock Liam gasped.

"Liam I really need to ask you something," Scott said sternly, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Yes Scott you can answer your phone," Liam exclaimed breathlessly. Scott's eyes faded back to brown and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What," Scott asked.

"Your phone," Liam said as he sat up panting. "It's been vibrating. Scott looked down at his undone jeans and saw the light of his phone flickering in his pocket. He grabbed for it taking care not to rub against his erect penis. Liam caught a glimpse of Stiles' name on the phone before Scott answered it.

"Stiles," Scott shouted into the phone. His voice cracked. "What's going on," Scott's breathing was labored as he tried to compose himself. Thinking it would help, Liam rolled off Scott and stood up off the bed. He was still trying to catch his breath, and grabbed his erection that was straining against his pants. Apart of Liam wanted to kill Stiles for ruining the moment he was having with Scott, but then he remembered his parents were downstairs, so he mental forgave Stiles for his intrusion. The parents would definitely need to be out of the house for Liam and Scott's first time.

"Is she okay," the fear in Scott's voice made Liam turn to face him. Scott was frantically trying to button his clothes with one-free hand while talking to Stiles with the other. "She just found it now? Was anyone with her," Scott asked. "Okay fine, I'll meet you down there, just be careful Stiles and don't let Lydia go anywhere." Scott stuff the phone back into his pocket and continued to fix himself.

"What's wrong," Liam asked.

"Lydia found another mummy in the abandoned warehouse on Cider. Stiles and Malia are going down there now," Scott stated. "Derek and I are going to meet them."

"I'm coming with you," Liam proclaimed. Scott started to protest, but Liam wouldn't let him. "I'm coming Scott," Liam asserted. In his head Liam thought about how he wanted to make that statement in a completely different context. Scott sighed disapprovingly but grabbed Liam's hand as he walked out the door. Once the two were on the bottom level Scott went for the coat closet by the door.

"Are you leaving already Scott," Shelia asked, her voice could be heard from the living room. Liam walked to the threshold of the living room and smiled sweetly at his parents who were cuddled on the couch watching T.V.

"Is it okay if I go hang out with Scott and some other friends," Liam asked as innocently as he could. Both his parents looked at each hesitantly.

"Sweetheart, it's a school night," Shelia stated. Liam could tell she was struggling with being a responsible parent or a cool, easygoing parent.

"Okay, then we'll save the night time bungee-jumping for next weekend," Liam joked. Shelia frowned at his statement. 'We're just going to go watch a movie at Stiles' house." Liam said making sure to avoid direct eye contact with his parents. Shelia sucked her tooth and pondered the question. Joe went back to watching his show letting his wife sink with the ship of her newfound lax parenting style. Liam looked back at Scott, whose fingers were drumming the doorknob impatiently.

"Okay," Shelia finally answered. "But back by 11." Joe grunted disapprovingly, which was meant with a jab to his ribcage.

"Thanks mom," Liam yelled out as Scott grabbed his hand and the two rushed out of the house. Liam was surprised to find that Scott had driven his mom car, instead of his bike. It explained why Scott's hair was so neat earlier in the night.

Scott drove fast in the night. The warehouse was way across town and would normally take about 30 minutes but at the speed they were going Liam figured they'd be there in 10 minutes. Scott also seemed to know the city well enough that he could avoid most of the traffic lights and high volume street. They didn't speak much on the drive to the warehouse. Scott called Derek which was a brief conversation and Stiles called Liam to check how far away they were from the warehouse. Not knowing how they were getting there, Liam guessed 5 minutes, but within a minute of hanging up with Stiles they were at their destination. The warehouse was dilapidated and the lack of street lights in the area made it look extra creepy in the night.

Scott wasted no time getting out of the car and making his way inside. Liam ran quickly to keep up with him. After descending down two wobbling staircases and through a narrow hallway, Scott and Liam arrived where Lydia had stumbled upon the body of another mummified man.

"Scott," Lydia cried out as soon as she saw him. Lydia was dressed up as if she had much more festive plans than the one she found herself in. She was in tears and looked as if she was just coming down from a hysterical cry. Scott rushed over and hugged her tightly a gesture Lydia seemed to greatly appreciate. Liam couldn't help but smile at how tender Scott was with Lydia.

Stiles and Malia were bent down over the body, while Kira, with her sword in hand kept a watchful eye on the other side of the hallway. She only looked back toward Liam long enough to give him a quick hello smile. Liam didn't get to close to the body, but from the flashlight, lights that Stiles and Malia were pointing at it he could tell that something was different about it. The body in the vet's office was dried out like it had been that way for years, however this body still looked moist. It was shriveled and twisted, but there was a slight sheen to it, something Stiles pointed out when Scott asked him about the body.

"Shouldn't we call the sheriff," Liam asked knowing that he was Stiles' father.

"He knows, but right now another dead body to investigate isn't what he needs," Stiles explained. "Until we get more info it's best the sheriff's department doesn't get too involved." The way Stiles spoke it was as if he were some kind of private investigator himself.

"What's he doing here," Derek's voice coming from behind him made Liam jump. He quickly walked over closer to where Scott and Lydia were standing. Derek appeared from the darkness of the hallway to the dimly moonlit area of where they found the body.

"He was with me when Stiles called," Scott said. "I didn't have time to take him home." Liam was slightly confused at why Scott just lied to Derek, but decided not to dwell on it too much. Derek didn't seem like the type you could explain your feelings to. Derek sucked in his cheek making his scowl more intense, but then proceed to ask about what happened. Lydia explained that she was supposed to be having dinner with her parents but found herself at the warehouse instead. She couldn't remember how she got there but upon discovering the body she called Stiles immediately.

"You haven't done that for a while," Derek pointed out Lydia's inability to remember finding the body. Over the years she had learned to better control her ability. She was able to sense death well before it happened and even pinpoint where the death could possibly take place, but these deaths were different.

"It's like they're happening spontaneously," she tried to explain. "As if the killer doesn't even know it's going to happen. I'm better able to predict it when the death is pre-mediated."

"Well why are you able to sense it at all if they're not pre-mediated," Malia asked. Still holding on to Scott Lydia shrugged unable to answer the question.

"Maybe the monster doesn't want to kill but can't control it," Liam suggested. Everyone looked at him. Noticing this Liam blushed with embarrassment.

"What do you mean," Stiles asked. Liam looked around at everyone who all seemed to want an explanation of his statement.

"Well without my meds," Liam started feeling even more embarrassed to admit he was on medication. "If I get angry it doesn't matter how much I don't want to freak out I just do. I can't control it."

"Like turning for the first time," Scott said. Liam looked at Scott and the two share a knowing stare.

"Well whether or not it meant to kill, we need to kill it before it goes after anyone else," Derek proclaimed.

"You killed the first one and we still don't know what it is," Malia argued. "We have no idea how many more are out there."

"Well we know this, twenty years ago 10 people died because of something just like this before it mysteriously disappeared," Derek replied. "We know it's a shape-shifter and we know it's going after men."

"Wait, is this a man," Stiles asked. Once again everyone looked at Liam. Liam gave a huff and bent down to get a better view of the body. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life, but there was something even more usual about it.

"Yes, it's a man," Liam said as he rose back up. "But something is weird."

"Yeah it's gooey," Stiles stated.

"No, that's not what I meant" Liam argued. Liam bent back down and took a deep breathe. "He smells like jasmine."

"Smells like a decomposing corpse to me," Malia stated with a frown. She too stood back up. Stiles leaned back over and took a deep breath.

"No I'm with Liam," he agreed. "It's smell like flowers. Anyone else smell that."

"I do," Lydia confessed. Stiles looked over at Kira who walked up to get a better smell. Standing only inches away she stopped and winced in disgusted.

"Death," she said holding her nose. "Definitely smells like death." Scott and Derek also agreed the body reeked.

"Interesting," Stiles stated. "Humans smell flowers, Liam specifically jasmine, werewolves and werecoyote and the fox smells dead body."

"Let's get it to Deaton. Maybe he'll have some ideas," Derek said as he walked over the body.

An hour later the body was at the vet's clinic, Lydia was asleep in Deaton's office, Stiles was typing away on his laptop and Deaton, Scott and Derek were pouring over lore in the surgical room. Malia, Kira and Liam were sitting in the waiting room up front trying not to be too bored.

"I was supposed to be having sex tonight," Malia said frustrated. Liam chuckled thinking Malia just took the words right out of his mouth. "What were you doing Kira?" Kira was balancing her sword on her fingers.

"I was doing homework," she sighed. "Pretty exciting, right?"

"You and Derek aren't hooking up anymore," Malia asked. Liam's ears perked up at this new information. Kira blushed slightly. "What was it supposed to be a secret," Malia asked with a laugh.

"No, but he can hear us," Kira whispered. Malia rolled her eyes. "Beside we weren't hooking up. We only kissed a couple of times. It's not a big deal."

"Right," Malia replied sarcastically. She then turned her attention to Liam. "So you and Scott having sex yet," she asked. Liam blushed and smiled big.

"No Malia, not yet," he admitted.

" From what I hear you're in for a real treat," Malia stated with a smirk. The three laughed, Liam's was more of a nervous laugh. He slouched down in the chair he was sitting in and looked around the dimly lit room. On the surface it was a normal vet's office, horribly patterned cushy chairs, dog toys in a bin, brochures in a brochure holder, animal lovers' magazines that were three years old on the coffee tables. Liam sighed at the thought of what people would do if they knew the truth about this place. As he surveyed the room his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

"Shit," he said hoping up quickly. "It's 10:30 already? I've got to get home."

"I'll take you," Kira said as she stood up. "There's nothing to do here anyway. I might as well go home too."

"Can I stay at your place tonight," Malia asked jumping up with excitement.

"Malia, do you ever go home," Kira asked. Malia gave Kira a pensive look.

"Only when I need to do laundry," she answered. Kira smirked at her.

"Come on you crazy bitch," Kira mused.

"Hey I'm going to tell Scott goodbye," Liam said. He walked back to the surgical room. As he walked up he could overhear their conversation.

"That was an interesting observation Liam made, "Deaton said.

"Yeah but there's nothing referencing a monster that smells like jasmine in any of these books," Derek said frustrated. "So a lot of help you're little boyfriend was, Scott."

"No but it is a lead," Stiles argued. "Maybe my dad can find a statement in the cold case files from 20 years ago."

"This is pointless," Derek snapped back. "We should be out looking for it.

"Derek will you calm down," Scott said sternly. "We'll figure out what this thing is and we'll take care of it. Beside Liam's right whatever monster this is it might not know what it's doing, which mean it could be anybody." Liam smiled at the way Scott was taking what Liam had said to heart.

"Wow the kid's know about werewolves for five seconds and now he's an expert on how our world works," Derek hissed. "He shouldn't be here, or know about any of this stuff at all."

"Well I want him hear," Scott shout back. "If you have a problem with it, then just deal Derek." Liam could hear the older wolf growl, then stalk off out the back. Silence filled the air.

"You know he is kind of right," Stiles said. "I mean Liam was almost killed by one of these things. The one that killed those other two could have been at the bowling alley, and caught Liam's scent. Whether it know what's doing or not Liam could be in danger, man."

"All the more reason to keep him close," Scott argued. "I'm not letting anything happen to him, Stiles. I refuse to let anything happen to him."


	5. Peyote and Shrubs

The ride back to Liam's house with Kira and Malia was mostly quiet. Kira's usual bubbly persona was replaced with a more reserved demeanor. Malia was dead asleep in the backseat, with her body splayed across the bench like a starfish. She was peaceful looking, though her mouth was wide open and every so often she was switch. Kira kept her eyes glued to the road and both hands on the wheel with a tight grip. Liam knew Kira had only been dealing with this stuff for about six months or so. He wondered how difficult it was for her to find out she too possessed a supernatural ability, but he decided to go a bit lighter for the conversation.

"So you and Derek," Liam inquired. Kira's thoughtful expression was quickly replaced with a bashful grin. Liam smirked.

"Things haven't really been moving forward," Kira admitted. "I think he may have lost interest."

"Have you talked to him about it," Liam asked. Kira chuckled.

"Derek's not really the type of guy you express your feeling to," Kira said with a smirk. "I don't know if you noticed that."

"Yeah, he seems pretty intense," Liam agreed, choosing his words carefully. "What happened to him?" Kira shrugged and rolled her eyes at the question.

"His crazy ex-girlfriend, who we all thought his Uncle Peter killed, but had really turned into a were-jaguar, kidnapped Derek out of revenge and nearly killed him," Kira explained. "His been in kind of a pissy mood ever since." Liam let out a chuckle, which caused both of them to begin laughing uncontrollably for several minutes. After they calmed down a bit silence fell back into the car, though this time Kira brought it.

"When I first moved here I was actually really into Scott," Kira confessed with a laugh. Liam grinned with embarrassment at her words.

"What happened," Liam asked but wondered if it was a sore subject. Kira sighed heavy, but continued to smile.

"Well after her mother died, Allison broke up with Scott and became really serious about her hunter training, so he just kind of got into his wolf stuff too. I don't think Scott was looking to start something with someone else, but I could tell he was kind of interested in me. But Isaac of course had a thing for Scott too, which I think Scott was also intrigued by. The three of us just kind of got in this weird flirt tringle," Kira explained. "But then this crazy stuff with Stiles being possessed by a Nogitsune happened, and I found I was a Kitsune, so I kind of took my bid out of the running," she trailed off. Liam nodded in understanding. All of that did seem pretty heavy to deal with.

"Also Allison and Scott's relationship from what I understood was very intense at times, considering her family wanted him dead. I think Scott wanted something a little lighter."

"And Isaac was light," Liam mused.

"Yeah," she replied with a giggle, then her face became serious. "Plus Scott being bi, kind of threw me off. I know that's pretty closed-minded," she said.

"No, I get it," Liam said in support. "You were dealing with a lot already anyway, I'm sure completing with a guy for another guy's attention took a lot of energy." Kira didn't respond to the statement but seemed grateful for Liam's understanding.

"Anyway," she said with a sigh. "Derek was kind of easier to bounce off things with in those days. Once I tapped into my power, my mom got pretty zealous about me learning about my fox persona. I think Derek could relate to that. His mom was also very serious when it came to him managing his wolf responsibilities. I never really planned to fall for Derek but I don't know him opening up to me made me feel special I guess." Kira smiled at the thought. By then they had made it to Liam's. Liam thanked Kira for the ride and the further insight into the dynamics of the pack.

"Liam," Kira called out from her car has Liam walked to his porch. Liam looked back at Kira who seemed to be choosing her words very carefully. "Don't worry about Derek, or Isaac, or Allison's ghost or anything else." Liam took a deep breath thinking about all the obstacles that seemed to be in the way of him and Scott having a normal relationship. He couldn't imagine how he would not let it all get to him.

"Scott really like you," Kira assured. "I know he really wants what's going on between you two to work out. It's not light for him, with you." She finished. Liam smiled big. Knowing that Scott wanted more out of their relationship then Scott had with Isaac and that Scott was ready to commit to something as serious as he had with Allison gave him more confidence about everything.

"Thanks Kira," Liam said and watched her drive off.

The next several days Scott's focus was all over the place. Though he kept Liam informed with everything that was going on Liam barely got to see him outside of practice and passing him in the hallways. When they did have moments alone Scott seemed distracted. Liam decided to not press the issue but do his part to help figure out what killed the three men.

The coroner's report and forensics analysis revealed that the first two men were young, roughly in their twenties. One was a black guy, who was fairly athlete and the other was a white guy who seemed to be less active. The third guy Deaton examined was also white, but slightly older than the other two. The sheriff's department had only identified the first guy, a former Beacon Hill's athlete who'd been working as a personal trainer at a local gym. He went missing weeks ago and his wife recent found out she was pregnant with their first child. It was all really sad, but the sheriff ruled out the wife as a suspect. The only thing she remembered was going to bed with her husband and waking up to him gone. He didn't leave a note, and all of his stuff was still in place at their home.

The other body in custody had yet to be identified but the sheriff's department put out a wide search in the missing person's data base hoping to find someone to match. Stiles and Deaton were on the hunt to find out the identity of the third but weren't getting anywhere. Scott and Derek patrolled the city most nights keeping an eye out for any usual activity. Kira and Malia were on Lyida duty, spending most nights with her. So for his part Liam helped Melissa keep an ear open in the hospital. He picked up a couple of more volunteer shifts and stayed close to areas of the hospital such as the psych ward, and the comatose patients. His thought was if the person didn't know what they were doing they were probably in an area of the hospital where no one would suspect a person breaking out. The rest of his time he spent with Mason.

Mason was still skeptical of Scott, but Liam assured him that Scott was on the up and up. Whatever reservations about Scott Mason had, Liam's new found availability seemed to ease Mason's worries. The two spent a lot of time studying and hang out at the coffee shop. Liam had to admit spending time with Mason made dealing with all that was going on a lot easier.

"I figured it would be awhile before I got to hang out with you this much again," Mason confessed afternoon after school while they were studying at the coffee shop. "Usually couples in the honeymoon stage are MIA." Liam laughed.

"Technically we're not a couple though," Liam explained. "I mean we haven't really had that conversation yet. Scott's been busy at the vet's office and submitting college applications. I'm not pressing it."

"That's cool of you I guess but don't you want more," Mason asked. Liam sighed knowing that his and Scott relationship was so complicated even he had a hard time explaining it to himself. "I mean you told me he was the guy you want to, you know." Mason trailed off giving Liam a sly expression. Liam blushed and grinned.

Yes he was desperate to sleep with Scott. It had been almost two weeks since their intense make out session in his room, and the two had only shared a few rushed kisses since. Liam was dying to touch Scott more intimately, but couldn't seem to get Scott to sit still long enough. At this point Liam was considering a quickie in the janitor's closet of locker room at school. His standards for a romantic setting to have his first time were waning.

"It's not the best time," Liam answered. "Once the semester is over hopefully things will die down."

"Yeah but then there are the holidays, the most stressful time of the year," Mason mused. Liam nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey guys," the boys conversation was interrupted by Eric Nichols, a senior who played on the lacrosse them. He also had French with Mason so he knew him just as well as he knew Liam. Eric sat down in an empty chair the boys were seated at, pushing over a few of the textbooks to make room for his coffee mug. "What's going on," he asked once he got situated.

"Nothing much man," Mason admitted. "Just trying to figure out this French stuff.

"Classe de français vous déprime mon ami," Eric said, his French tripping effortless off his tongue. Mason face went blank.

"Yeah, whatever," Mason said. Both Liam and Eric laughed.

"Well at least the new French teacher is a smoky hottie," Eric said with enthusiasm. "French is so much easier to learn from a super-hot chick."

"I don't like subscribe to that type of hot teacher," Mason confessed, he himself being gay. Eric winced slightly.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're gay," he said, then looked at Liam. "Oh shit did I interrupt date night." Liam and Mason both began laughing hysterically.

"That would be like dating my sister," Mason choked out.

"Hey, you bitch," Liam shot back. "You're way more sissy like than me Miss Queen."

"Yeah well, Liam here is dating Scott McCall anyway," Mason said to Eric.

"Really I didn't know you two were a thing," Eric said. Liam's face went serious.

"It's still kind of new," he confessed bashfully. At this Mason changed the conversation back to French. Liam was grateful for the save. The three studied and hung out for a couple of more hours before deciding to call it a night. As they packed up their books, Liam's phone went off. It was Stiles. Liam quickly answered it.

"Hey where are you," Stiles asked.

"The coffee shop," Liam replied.

"Great stay there I'm coming to get you," Stiles informed. "Scott wants us to meet him at Derek's place." Before Liam could reply Stiles hung up.

"Do you need a ride home," Mason asked.

"No Stiles is picking me up," Liam said. Mason grimaced. Liam cursed himself for admitting this to Mason, knowing that it would come with an integration so his just told him exactly what Stiles said to him.

"Scott wants us to meet him at his friend's house," Liam said. "He didn't say why." It was the truth, though Liam figured it had to do the mummified bodies. They said their goodbyes and Liam went outside to wait for Stiles. It didn't take long for Stiles' jeep to come chugging along in front of the coffee shop. Once Liam got in the two were off to Derek's. Liam hated Derek's loft. Although it was kind of cool in a minimalism, Zen vibe, Derek's closed off persona made brought the mood of the place way down.

Walking into the loft Liam noted the girls were also there. Once his eyes landed on Scott Liam's whole body shivered. He quickly rushed over to Scott who was standing at the table they often used as a conference table. When Scott looked up from what he was reading to find Liam coming toward him, he gave Liam the biggest smile.

"Hey," Scott said. In response Liam caught Scott's mouth with a sweet kiss. Scott wrapped an arm around the smaller teenager. He moaned in approval into the kiss, before Liam broke away. Liam looked up into Scott's eyes. They were full of joy to see Liam, but Liam could also tell the older boy was tired. Whatever they were discussing Liam made up in his mind that afterward he was taking Scott home to rest.

"What's going on," Liam asked Scott. "Stiles said you needed me here." Scott frowned and glanced over at Deaton who was staying on the other side of the table. Liam looked over at Deaton as well. Deaton still had his calm expression.

"First we're still having trouble identifying the other two victims, however we do believe our initial theory of the type of shape-shifter we're dealing with has changed," Deaton explained. "At first we thought it was a Sárka Koróido, which translates to Flesh Sucker in Greek. They're rare creatures although they don't normally kill their victims."

"Why don't you think it's one of them," Kira asked. Deaton picked up a picture from the table and passed it to Kira.

"That bite mark on the third victim's neck," Deaton stated. "We never would have seen it on the other two bodies. Sárka Koróidos don't leave those types of marks. I first thought it might have been once that had gone rouge but, another Sarka Koroidos don't do is feed so quickly. They take their time."

"Maybe it's a vampire," Liam said with a smirk. Deaton wasn't fazed by the suggestion.

"No vampires only suck out the blood, these victims were completely drained of all liquids," Deaton explained.

"Wait a minute vampires are real," Liam asked shocked.

"Yes, however they're not the confrontational creatures they're made out to be. Werewolves are usually enemies with other werewolves then vampires. Which is another reason why I ruled them out. If a vampire coven were in the area they would have sought Scott out, seeing as his the alpha. They would have tried to negotiate a treaty with Scott that would allow them to hunt, but only for a short period of time. It's been weeks now and the creature we're dealing with hasn't tried to reach out to us. Thirdly the bite mark isn't consistence with a vampire's or the Sarka Koroidos." Deaton said.

"It looks at a hickey," Malia stated when she saw the picture. She made a disapproving face and passed the picture to Lydia who quickly passed it to Liam. Looking at the photo Liam could see what Malia was talking about. The darken mark on the victim's skin looked as if someone bite down and sucked on the skin.

"Sarka Koroidos in fact scrape their teeth across the skin of their victims and suck it up. It would look like a rash, while vampires leave two small holes that overtime have a ripple effect with the bruising. Both those creatures take their time with their victims like I said, but they also have very distinct tastes and methods of attacking."

"What do you mean," Liam asked. This is where Stiles interjected.

The victimology is all over the place," he said excitedly. "One victim was a successful, well-built, African American guy with a family. The other two victims were white not so physically intimidating and probably had no real relationships, since no one matching their descriptions has shown up on any missing person's report. Then there's how they were attacked. None of the bodies should signs of a struggle or defensive wounds that means there was no skin under the finger nails, or no sign that they fell down or punched at what killed them. But with you Liam, there was definitely signs of danger."

"What do you mean," Liam asked. Stiles walked over to him.

"Okay, you know how with the second body his arms were up over his chest," Stiles asked then demonstrated the pose. "It was as if he was cradling something." Liam nodded his head in agreement remembering the body he saw in Deaton's clinic. "One however had your hands up protecting yourself, plus you fell and scraped your knee and arms. You were running away." Liam allowed the information to sink in. He couldn't remember how his hands were positioned but he could remember feeling very afraid for his life.

"That's where you come in Liam," Deaton said. "We need to know what you remember from that night, so we can figure out what type of creature it was."

"I don't remember," Liam protested. "I mean I remember being afraid, seeing something freaky, but everything else is a blur. Didn't you say you killed it, can't you just examine it?" Everyone began to fidget at Liam's suggestion.

"We can't," Derek answered. "It changed back into human form after I killed it. Most shape-shifter remain in the form they're killed, but not this one." Derek handed a photo to Liam. Liam examined it. It was a picture of a pale, blonde man. His eyes were wide open and glazed over, which lead Liam to the conclusion he was dead. Taking the picture in thought Liam recognized something about his face, and suddenly he remembered.

"I've met this man," Liam shouted. Everyone's eyes got big. "He was at the hospital."

"When, how do you know him," Scott questioned eagerly.

"It was this summer. He pretended to be a volunteer and snuck into the newborns unit," Liam explained. "Someone called security but he escaped before they could get any information. We were all questioned about him at the sheriff's station, but nothing came of it."

"Why," Stiles asked. Liam thought for a moment.

"Honestly no one could describe him," he said confusion in his tone. "Looking at him now I remember almost every detail of his face. He was gorgeous, and had these kind eyes. He made you feel safe. It's weird but as soon as he was gone I forgot about him."

"That's strange," Stiles stated. "That description sounds like someone who would seduce his victims first, which is consistent with the three victims."

"So if he met Liam before, why didn't he just try to seduce him again," Lydia asked, the first time she'd spoken that night.

"That's what we're going to find out from Liam," Deaton answered.

"I told you I don't remember anything," Liam insisted.

"You remember more than you think, we just need to access it," Deaton said, then he grabbed for two items off the table. He held a wooden cup and very small wooden box. "With your permission I want to try and get you to remember."

"How," Liam asked. Deaton held out the cup.

"This is a type of liquefied peyote it will help open up your mind freeing you of whatever it is that's blocking your memory," Deaton sat the cup back down and opened the small box. Inside was something that looked like black shrubs. "This will sedate you, help make you feel safe."

"Will it hurt," Liam asked concerned. Scott grunted low, but Deaton didn't pay him attention.

"No it won't hurt," Deaton said assuredly. "However when I start questioning you about that night it will feel very real. The peyote will put you right back in that situation, without the sedation you could hurt yourself trying to escape from here." Liam sighed deeply. He wanted to help but the idea of going back to that feeling scared him completely. Remembering what he could of that night made him shiver even now.

"You don't have to do it," Scott spoke up. "We can figure out another way to do this."

"By that time they'll be another body," Derek said coldly. Scott glared at Derek disapprovingly."

"He's right, Scott," Liam said. "For right now I'm your best shot." Liam grabbed the cup from the table and the box for Deaton's hand. "Let's do this."

Deaton directed Liam to lie down on Derek's couch. First Liam drank the peyote, which tasted awful, and then he took the shrubs, which tasted like mint. Scott sat on the floor next to Liam, holding Liam's hand firmly.

"When does this stuff start to work," Liam asked, but as soon as he said the word he felt his head start throbbing. Everything in front of him all of sudden moved in slow motion. He looked at Scott. "There's two of you," Liam exclaimed excitedly. Scott grinned back. "Hey would you both want to have a three-way, I'd be so into that." Liam shouted, thinking that he was whispering. Scott chuckled.

"Sure," Scott replied with a smile. "But after we're done." Liam grinned and started to giggle.

"Oh my god you two are so hot," Liam stated with a laugh. "I can't even."

"Liam why don't you close your eyes for a moment," Deaton suggested.

"Okay dude," Liam shouted. He wanted to make a gesture but he couldn't left his arm up. Liam squeezed his eyes shut. The light from overhead seemed to bleed through his eyelids.

"Liam I want you to think back to the night you were almost attacked." Deaton requested, but his voice seemed far away. Liam felt as if he were spinning and falling down a deep hole.

"I feel sick," he stated.

"Just focus on that night Liam, trust me," Deaton voice called out. "Tell me the first thing you see." Liam's eyes fluttered open. Suddenly he wasn't in Derek's loft anymore, but at the bowling alley. Freaked out Liam stood up quickly knocking the drink he had in front of him off the table. The paper cup fell to the floor, but it didn't make a sound. Liquid and ice splattered all over but, nothing got wet. The floor seemed as dry as it was before. Liam looked around the alley. There were people everywhere, but he couldn't make out their faces or their voices. He stepped away from the table and as he did he felt his body connect with something. Spinning around he found himself bumping into another person, a girl. He reached out to prevent her falling, but his hands couldn't grasp hold of her. However she didn't fall. The girl simply kept walking as if Liam wasn't there.

"What do you see Liam," Deaton's voice called out from a distance. It scared Liam because he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Everything around him seemed so real, but not real at all. All the edges were fuzzy, but in the middle everything was clear. He couldn't hear anything, yet he knew there was sound. Deaton's voice repeated out from a distance.

"I'm at the bowling alley," Liam replied back. The sound of his voice was muffled to his own ears, it was like being under water.

"What's happening," Deaton asked. "What are you doing?" As Liam walked around he noticed a clock on the wall. The time was 8:15 p.m. and suddenly Liam remembered Scott was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Liam became angry as he watched the hands of the clock slowly tick away.

"I'm being stood up that what I'm doing," Liam said frustrated. The anger inside him was building like helium in a balloon. It didn't make sense to Liam, however because he knew he had forgiven Scott for not keeping their date. Still he was as angry in this surreal state as he had been that night.

"All right," Deaton called out. "You're angry, Scott didn't show up for your date. What did you do then?" Without hesitation Liam began walking toward the entrance to the bowling alley. He just wanted to get out of there. He knew if he stayed he was going to explode. "Liam what are you doing? You have to talk to me."

"I'm leaving, before I fucking break something," he shouted. "I can't believe I'm such a fucking idiot." Liam wanted to cry. His whole body was shaking with anger, and he couldn't catch his breathe.

"Okay you're walking outside," Deaton said. "Did anybody talk to you?" Liam was so embarrassed he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone on his way out the door.

"No," Liam replied. "I'm just leaving. I don't talk to anyone." Liam reached the door and went to grab for the handle, but it was already opened. Suddenly Liam found himself once again bumping into someone, however this was different. He could actually feel the contact of the other person. He looked up and there was the blonde dead man from the photo, inches from Liam's face. "It's the dead guy," Liam said. He was looking right at the man who seemed to also be looking at Liam though didn't respond to what Liam had said. The man smiled and suddenly Liam's anger went away. He felt happy, giggly. So he did, Liam giggled.

"Liam what's happening," Deaton's voice called out.

"He's so gorgeous," Liam said at the dead man. "I'm just so happy to see him here." The man said something to Liam, but Liam couldn't understand it. The man continued to walk inside of the bowling alley and though Liam wanted to follow, he didn't. "I feel weird," Liam said. "It's like I felt at the hospital."

"What's wrong," Deaton's voice was concerned.

"Well I was angry and then I wasn't but now I am again," Liam said. "I think he did something to me." Liam continued to walk toward the parking lot. He dug in his jean pocket to pull out his keys but something stopped him. He turned around and found himself further away from the bowling alley than he thought he was. He looked out in the distance and saw something coming. He couldn't make out what it was, but whatever it was it was big. Liam could feel the ground shake underneath his feet. Suddenly he heard a loud shrill shriek. It vibrated in his head which made him want to vomit. He looked back at the thing that was coming at him, and now he was able to see it better.

It was man, with a misshapen face, as if the flesh were melting off. His eyes were bright yellow and they glowed. His teeth looked like jagged needles and they protruded from his mouth.

"His coming," Liam whispered.

"What was that," Deaton asked.

"He coming," Liam shouted. "He is coming to kill me." Liam took off running. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. His feet felt like lead, and no matter how hard he tried to pick them up each step felt like he was running in sand. Afraid and unable to breathe, Liam felt himself falling. He didn't know why but suddenly the ground was getting closer to his face. He landed hard on the ground, but he couldn't feel anything. Quickly he rolled over and looked back. There was the misshapen man behind him.

"I can't get up," Liam shouted. He started to cry. Liam cried harder than he ever remembered crying before.

"Liam what do you see," Deaton asked calmly.

"I'm never going to see him again," Liam cried to himself. "I'm never going to see my parents again or Mason. I'm never going to college or have a family of my own." Liam was hysterical.

"I know this is hard but please Liam what to do you see," Deaton called out. Liam wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried to compose himself. He looked at the creature who was coming at him. The creature seemed to move both quickly and very slowly. Liam focused on the creature's face and noticed something strange.

"He's scared," Liam said. "His eyes are scared." Liam kept looking and saw as the creature looked over his should. Liam tried but he couldn't see what the creature was running from. No matter how hard he tried to strain to see around the creature Liam couldn't.

"Something's chasing him," Liam called out. He was crying again. "Oh my God, I'm going to die." Liam cried.

"Liam, you're alright," Deaton assured, but Liam didn't believe him. He saw the creature, it was big and scary, but whatever was chasing him had to be worse.

"I never told him," Liam said this time in a somber voice. "I never told Scott I'd fallen in love with him." As the words left Liam's mouth he raised his arms up to his face and closed his eyes tightly. He screamed, and as he did he felt himself falling and spinning again.

Suddenly he felt the tight grip of two hands on his arms. They were trying to pull them away from his face. Then Liam heard Scott's voice. At first it was far away but then it got closer, so close it felt has if it were in front of his face. Liam opened his eyes and put his arms down. He was lying down on Derek's couch. As he became aware of his surrounding he looked up and into Scott's eyes. They were wet and full of fear.

"Scott," Liam breathed. Scott pulled Liam upright and hugged him close. Liam's tense body relaxed in the embrace.

"I'm right here," Scott assured. "You're safe. Don't worry." Liam did feel safe, and completely exhausted.

"That's enough," Scott growled. "He isn't doing it anymore." Those were the last words Liam heard anyone say, before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 6: Maintaining a normal life is getting harder as Liam is sucked deeper into Scott's world. Also an attack of a friend provides new clues to the case.


	6. Closets and Quiet rooms

The peyote trip left Liam in a weird fog for the rest of the week. Scott was furious with Deaton and made an effort to keep Liam away from him. That didn't bother Liam too much. Actually nothing had been bothering Liam that whole week. His parents credited his medication, while Mason theorized that Liam and Scott finally had sex. Liam of course denied this.

"It's been like four weeks now," Mason argued as they walked to second period that Monday mid-morning. "You still haven't let your boyfriend deflower you." Liam turned red with embarrassment.

"We're taking our time," Liam he stammered. Mason grimaced, knowing very well that wasn't true. Liam couldn't tell Mason the reason he hadn't had sex with Scott yet is because Scott was on a mission to stop the murders going on in Beacon Hills.

All Mason knew, all anyone knew was there was possibly an outbreak of some rare virus that attacks the central nervous system. The CDC had been all over the town testing water, air ducks and surfaces of all local establishments. Another theory going around was that there was some new drug, so the school did random drug checks daily.

Standing at their lockers, Liam and Mason got their books for the afternoon classes. Suddenly Liam felt an arm over his shoulder and found himself being spun around. Looking up he saw Eric standing there with a dreamy look on his face. Mason had also been interpreted by Eric's presence.

"Eric, what are you doing," Liam asked annoyed.

"So you two are going to tell me you can't appreciate that beautiful creature floating down the hallway," Eric said. Liam and Mason looked down the hallway and saw the French teacher Miss Ysabel Beaumont walking their direction. Liam looked at Mason who was frowning. "She's perfect," Eric continued as Ms. Beaumont passed them.

Liam could see what Eric was talking about. The woman was built like a supermodel and she always seemed so perfectly put together. What threw Liam off was her expression; Ms. Beaumont seemed bored at all times. It wasn't that she had resting bitchface because even when someone was talking to her, no matter the subject she still seemed bored.

"Sorry Eric," Liam said. "I can appreciate her beauty but I prefer a more manly look, really manly. A man." Eric sighed as he let go of his hold on the boys and walked away, the dreamy look still in his eyes. Once Eric made it around the corner Mason groaned in frustration.

"I want him," Mason proclaimed. "I want him so bad."

"You can't have him," Liam replied. Mason sucked his teeth and stared angrily at Liam.

"You bitch," Mason said hurt. Liam chuckled as he closed his locker.

"Mason, he's straight," Liam clarified. "He isn't interested in you or any dude."

"Don't be so narrow-minded, Liam," Mason said. "Maybe he isn't into dudes because he doesn't realize he's into dudes."

"Mason this isn't a gay porn storyline," Liam protested. "You can't convince a straight guy to get with you."

"It's possible he's bi, I mean Scott's bi," Mason pointed out.

"True but unlike Scott, Eric has shown zero interest in you beyond friendship," Liam exclaimed. "Besides there are plenty of out gay guys in the area, for insists your ex-boyfriend."

"Oliver moved," Mason replied. "I can't handle long-distance relationships."

"He moved 30 minutes away,"

"And gas is $4 a gallon" Mason argued.

"All right, what about Neal Finley," Liam suggested. "He seems into you."

"The guy with the braces and the huge mole on his eyebrow," Mason grimaced.

"Don't be so superficial," Liam said.

"I'm a 16 year old, gay guy, I don't think I can be anything else," Mason exclaimed. "Besides it's easy for you to tell someone to not be superficial when your boyfriend is sculpted like a Greek god.

"Scott has his flaws," Liam mused.

"Where," Mason said grabbing Liam by the shoulder and pointing him toward the staircase where Scott was descending down. Liam smiled at the sight of Scott who still had not noticed his audience. "The man is gorgeous, and charming, and perfect." Mason finished. Liam couldn't reply. Even with the whole werewolf thing Scott was pretty incredible.

"Mason, I'm going to be late for class," Liam said leaving his friend behind and moving toward Scott. Just as Scott's foot touch the last step, Liam grabbed his hand.

"Hey," Scott said with a big smile, but before he could say anything else Liam began dragging him quickly down the hall. "Where are we going? Is something wrong," Scott questioned but Liam didn't answer. Turning down a small hallway, Liam lead Scott into the janitor's closest. "Seriously Liam what's happening," Scott asked. Liam replied with a kiss; wrapping his arms around Scott's neck and pushing his body into the older boy. Scott responded in kind, grabbing Liam's waist and grinding into his hips. The friction caused both boys to become very much aroused

Scott's lips moved to Liam's neck as he licked and sucked on the flushed, taut skin. Liam moaned deeply and Scott replied with a growl. Desperate to feel the skin underneath, Liam pulled Scott's shirt up, Scott complied allowing the younger boy to pull the shirt completely off. Scott took Liam's shirt off as well, and for the first time in weeks the two were half-naked, and completely alone. They continued to kiss, encouraging each other with a moan or a growl.

Liam pushed Scott up against the shelving unit and began kissing his way day the older boy's boy. Scott's body was indeed perfect. Even in the dim light of the janitor's closet Liam happily admired Scott's muscular body and his flawless olive skin. The closer Liam kissed his ways to the top of Scott's jean the more labored Scott's breathing became. On his knees, Liam was face-to-face with the one thing he'd been waiting for, for months. Scott's erection was visible through his jeans, large and ready to be freed. Liam's heart began to beat even faster. His hands were tingling, his armpits were sweaty, his stomach was doing flips and his mouth was dry. Quickly Liam swirled his tongue around in his mouth to produce saliva. He had never given a blow-job before but he was sure a dry one would not be appreciated.

Sweetly Liam kissed and licked at Scott's happy trial, just below Scott's bellybutton, as his hands worked to undo Scott's belt. Just as the leather strap of Scott's belt came undone, Scott reached down and grabbed Liam's hands.

"Wait," Scott breathed. "Not here."

"No one's going to come in," Liam said assuring. This janitor's closet was a well-known make out spot throughout the school and everyone knew that the janitor took lunch around that time and wouldn't be back for a while.

"That's not it," Scott stated. He pulled Liam up on his feet. "I don't want our first time to be in a janitor's closet." Liam smiled. He also didn't want their first time to be in such an unromantic setting, but he was ready and at this point he'd do it in a dumpster if he had to.

"Well my parents were thinking about going out of town this weekend," Liam said as he kissed along Scott's neck. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you spending a couple of nights over."

"I don't," Scott began. Liam pulled back. "I don't think we should right now." Scott stuttered. Liam stepped back. He was hurt and confused. He knew that Scott wanted to have sex with him, so he couldn't understand why they needed to wait.

"With everything going on Liam, I just don't think it's the right time," Scott explained. "Let's wait until things calm down."

"Did you wait with Allison or Isaac," Liam snapped. He was angry and the fact that Scott was using the incidents of recent weeks to get out sleeping with him infuriated him.

"That's different," Scott proclaim.

"How is it different," Liam asked getting angrier. "Everyone said that you and Isaac were all over each other, all the time."

"I didn't love Isaac," Scott looked as Liam with sad eyes. He looked as if he was trying to be very careful with his words. "What Isaac and I had was just sex. That's not us."

"And Allison," Liam questioned. "Was it just sex with her?"

"No," Scott confessed. "But it's not the same. What you and I have isn't the same as what Allison and I had." The more Scott tried to explain the more upset Liam became. In a fit of rage Liam took a swipe at some supplies on a shelf, knocking them to the floor. Then he grabbed the structure and shook it as hard as he could, causing more items to fall from the top shelves. Scott reached out to Liam, but at his touch Liam quickly moved away. He glared at Scott through tearful eyes.

"Stay away from me," Liam shouted. He pushed Scott as hard as he could. Scott stepped back but overall the push didn't seem to affect him.

"Liam, please just calm down," Scott said in a soothing voice. Liam's breathing was heavy as he tried to remember his relaxation technics. His head was so full of information, such as what he knew about Scott's world, everything that he had wanted to say to Scott but was too afraid to, how shitty he'd been treating Mason and his parents in order to keep Scott's secret. Liam knew in that moment his attempts to handle everything were failing. He just needed to know that everything he'd been through over the last few weeks would be worth it all in the end. That Scott was worth it. The room got quiet again, or at least Liam's head became quiet, his breathing was still labored. He had his hands over his ears and was leaning his head again the shelving unit. Suddenly felt Scott's hand on his back, and he winced.

"I'm tired of always coming last in your world Scott." Liam confessed. He didn't look at Scott when he said this, but Liam knew his words hurt the older boy.

"Liam," Scott began. "I love you." Those words meant everything to Liam, but he knew it wasn't enough, and that if he was truly ever going to have the relationship he wanted with Scott things would have to change. He turned to Scott and did his best to hold himself together.

"If you love me, Scott why do you keep me out," Liam asked. "It's like you don't want me to be a part of your life, at least not all of it." Scott wanted to say something, but Liam wouldn't let him. He couldn't. "How can I make you understand that I want to be a part of everything? I want to be in a relationship with you and the wolf, Scott. I don't care how dangerous it is or what I'd risk."

"I can't," Scott replied. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I can't lose you too." He finished.

"You're pushing me away, Scott," Liam said. "You are losing me." Liam opened the door to the closet and left Scott standing there. Even though he made the statement, Liam wasn't sure what he meant by them. Did he just break up with Scott? Even if he didn't after the freak out he just had Liam couldn't imagine Scott wanting to try and fix things between them. Maybe it was better that way. Scott had been through so much over the last 3 years, Liam didn't want to make Scott's life any more difficult. But there was also a part of him a huge part that didn't want Scott to close himself off to the world around him. Scott deserved to tell someone he loved them without being afraid if he had just issued their death sentence.

All of this rolled around in Liam's head for the reminder of the day. He hadn't seen Scott after their closet fight and practice had been canceled since there wasn't a game that night. Liam decided that the best thing for him to do was focus on relaxing for the rest of weekend. He parents going out of town meant he could lock himself up and play hours upon hours of Call of Duty. He decided he wanted to walk home and enjoy the crisp fall weather, but at about a block from the school Stiles and his trusty Jeep pulled up next to him.

Liam stopped and looked at Stiles who was waving like an idiot. Stiles started to say something, but it was muffled by the closed window.

"What," Liam shouted. Stiles realizing the problem stretched out and rolled the passenger side window down.

"Hey need a ride," Stiles asked.

"I'm just going to walk it," Liam replied.

"Oh come on," Stiles insisted. "It's getting cold out there."

"Stiles, I don't need you to talk me into giving Scott another chance," Liam proclaimed, knowing full well that Stiles was caught up on what happened in the janitor's closet.

"That's not why I'm here," Stiles scoffed. "I totally think you were right to break up with Scott." This intrigued Liam, enough for him to get into the Jeep.

"Why would you say that," Liam asked as they drove off. Stiles sighed heavily as he thought about what he wanted to say to Liam.

"I love Scott, he like my brother," Stiles began. "But ever since I've known him he's never done anything without a push."

"What do you mean," Liam asked.

"Well any time there's something that Scott wants, he waits until it's too late before responding. It's like he just hoping that everything will magically sort it's self out. I mean, I understand the idea of being cautious, but I've seen slugs with better response times." Liam thought over Stiles' words.

"So you think, me breaking up with him, well cause him to treat me differently," Liam asked. Stiles made a thoughtful look.

"It will cause him to re-evaluate how his been going about the two o fyou," Stiles suggested. " He'll realize keeping you in is better than keeping you out."

"You really think so," Liam said with hope in his voice. Stiles smiled.

"Scott loves you, Liam. Anyone can see that, and anyone can see you love him too," Stiles explained. "Scott's lost so much. Soon he'll realize giving up everything in his life isn't protecting it."

"How soon do you think he'll come to that conclusion," Liam asked. There was a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, maybe not today, or a week from now, or a month," Stiles explained. "But he'll get it eventually. You'll have to be patient." Liam laughed. The two continued to talk for the rest of the ride to Liam's house. It wasn't all werewolf related though, which Liam liked. Once they reached his house, Liam invited Stiles in for a thank you soda.

"I can't, I've got to meet my dad and Derek," Stiles explained. "They've got some information about the victims." Liam sighed heavy.

"Should I come," Liam asked but immediately regretted. He and Scott weren't together anymore as of that afternoon. Did Liam still need to be involved in world of werewolves? Liam could tell that Stiles was also wondering the same thing.

"How about I come over tomorrow and fill you in on all the details," Stiles suggested.

"Really," Liam asked surprised. "Sure." The two exchanged goodbyes and Liam went inside.

That weekend Liam did nothing as he had planned. With every phone call that wasn't from Scott his depressive mood became worst. Mason came over and tried to cheer him up but failed. His mother offered to come home early from their weekend getaway, but Liam talked her out of it. As much as he'd love to have her home, he knew she and his dad needed alone time. Stiles hadn't come over, but did text Liam that he couldn't. Stiles didn't explain why but Liam had a feeling that whatever was going on in the town was keeping him busy, keeping them all busy. All the friends he'd made, Kira, Lydia, Malia none of them had reached out to Liam. But then again why would they, Liam thought. They were Scott's friends, his pack. Liam wasn't a part of that world anymore.

Sunday night Liam got out of the house for a little bit. Mason convinced him to go to the bowling alley. Liam went though it made him completely nervous being there. He couldn't very well explain to Mason that he was almost murdered there so Liam tried to stay focus on the night. It worked, hanging out with Mason, Eric and other kids from school made Liam feel normal again. Being around teens whose biggest problems were the tests they hadn't studied for and knew they would fail was refreshing.

"I think that guy is checking you out," Mason whispered to Liam after Liam made a strike. Liam looked in the direction Mason's eyes looking in, he talking about Derek.

"Shit," Liam exclaimed.

"What he's hot," Mason protested. "Ridiculously hot."

"He's also 28, and straight," Liam said then walked over to Derek. Derek stood with arms folded near the entrance of the alley. He didn't seem at all bothered by Liam walking toward him and in fact never brought eye contact with the youth. "What are you doing here," Liam snapped. "Isn't there some fat sucking monster you're supposed to be hunting?" Derek's face never changed despite Liam's efforts to piss him off.

"I am hunting," Derek replied. "This is the last place the creature was seen. I'm trying to see if there's something we missed the night it tried to attack you." Derek was scanning the alley, brow furrowed.

"Really, well so far there haven't been any dried up bodies lying around," Liam. "Unless you count the senior citizens' bowling league, so why don't you take your creeper stare elsewhere." Derek stopped scanning and looked at Liam sternly. His jaw got tight, and he pursed his lips. Liam suddenly regretted going over to him. Suddenly Derek smiled, which creeped Liam out even more.

"I see why Scott likes you so much," Derek said. "You're bold and strong-willed. Those are qualities he struggles with at time. You bring them out of him. He could definitely use you right now." Liam was confused.

"I thought you hated me," Liam grimaced. Derek unfolded his arms and sighed deeply.

"I don't hate you, Liam," he said. "In the past romantic relationship have made Scott weak, which isn't good for an Alpha."

"Are you saying I make him stronger," Liam asked.

"I'm saying that Scott seems to be a better leader with you around," Derek answered. Liam worried about how Scott was doing which annoyed him because 10 minutes ago he wasn't thinking about Scott at all. Then he felt guilty for not thinking about Scott. "Look, romantic relationship don't work for me, they never have and they never will. But Scott does better when he has someone to love and someone to love him back, and I think you love him back."

"I do," Liam quickly replied. "But I can't if he won't let me." A small tear fell from Liam's eyes which he quickly wiped away.

"Well I guess that's it then," Derek said and turned to leave. Liam watched him, but suddenly he thought of something.

"You know you could be in a relationship," Liam shouted at Derek. Derek stopped and looked back at Liam. Liam became red with embarrassment as he realized how loud he got. He closed the gap between them so others couldn't hear the rest of what he was going to say. "You and Scott are a lot alike. You won't let those who are clearly into to you, be into you."

"What are you talking about," Derek asked.

"Kira," Liam answered. "You must know how she feels about you." Derek's brow furrowed intensely. The look on his face made Liam realize perhaps Derek wasn't as perceptive as he himself out to be. Without a word the older man walked away.

That night was full of tossing and turning for Liam as he dreamed about Scott. Dragging himself out of bed that Monday morning was torcher, especially without his mother's breakfast cheer. His parents would be home that night, and Liam couldn't wait. The house was too sad without them.

School was even sadder. Liam kept catching glimpses of the back of Scott's head, rounding corners, going into classrooms, walking up staircases. It was torcher. Monday he had a free third period and instead of hitting the weights, where he knew Scott would be for his free period, Liam went to the library.

"What are you doing here," Mason's voice called out to Liam. Liam's head was buried in a math book as he read over algebra 2 homework. "Shouldn't you be beefing up that bod for Friday's game?" Mason sat down in front of Liam but his eyes were roaming the library.

"I can beef up at practice," Liam replied. "Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody," Mason said, still scanning the room. Liam rolled his eyes.

"He isn't here," Liam said.

"Who isn't here," Mason asked innocently.

"Eric," Liam responded willing to play the game.

"I'm not looking for Eric," Mason said in a disgusted tone.

"You're always looking for Eric."

"No, no Honey, Eric is always looking for me, girl…friend," Mason scoffed.

"Girlfriend, really we're going to be those kind of gays," Liam mocked. Mason sighed deeply and laid his head on the table.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I overheard him tell Halie Reiner he was coming to the library to study for French, so I thought I would come and causally bump into him and we could study French together and you know, fall in love, get marry, and adopt a Haitian baby."

"Don't you have literature, third period," Liam asked.

"We have a sub," Mason snapped. Liam laughed. "Yes, that's right, laugh at my pain. My unrequited love. You have no idea the anguish I'm going through."

"I think I can imagine," Liam replied. Mason grunted annoyingly.

"Scott loves you and you love him," Mason protested. "The only reason you're not together is your unwillingness to respect his old-fashion wishes and wait for marriage to bang."

"That's not really…whatever," Liam countered. "Scott and I"

"No," Mason interrupted. "No more Scott and you. It's my turn to wallow in self-pity, your turn to fill my head with unrealistic ideas of finding the perfect guy and to tell me things are going to get better." Mason looked at Liam with desperate eyes.

"How about we just Youtube clips from RuPaul's drag race instead," Liam offered. Suddenly a loud scream came from the back of the library. Liam and Mason looked at each other and quickly bolted in the direction.

Others were rushing to the sound of the screaming as well which was coming from the non-fiction section. Liam weaved through the bookselves until he finally came upon a girl who was freaking out. She was staring mortified in the direction of a quiet room.

"What's wrong," Liam grabbed hold of her. She stopped screaming but she was shaking terribly and was in an obvious panic. A small crowd had gathered around. "What happened," Liam asked looking back and forth between the girl and the room.

"I just went in to," she began and suddenly fainted into Liam's arms. Liam caught her and tried to hold her up.

"Help me lay her down," Liam said to those around him. The crowd moved back to give the girl room to lay down. Liam looked up at the room and saw Mason heading toward it. "Mason don't." Liam shouted. He got up and pushed his way in front of his friend. He didn't know what was in that room, but didn't want Mason to get hurt.

"What are you doing," Mason protested as Liam pushed him back. "Someone needs to see what in there."

"It could be dangerous," Liam explained. "Let's just wait for someone to come."

"It's probably a big bug or something," Mason spat. "Don't be a wuss." Mason pushed past. Liam, reluctantly followed. The quiet room was a small space and had a one-way window with the mirror facing the library. It was also sound proof so some students used it as a place to hook up, though the librarian made a point to check in every thirty minutes or so. Whatever horrific thing that was in there couldn't have been in there for long. Liam and Mason cautiously walked up to the closed door and stood.

"Now who's being a wuss," Liam sneered as Mason's hand hovered over the doorknob. Mason rolled his eyes at Liam then took a deep breath. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, but his eyes were closed. Liam leaned into the room however and quickly saw what the girl had been freaking out about.

"Holy shit," Liam said under his breath. It was another body, sitting in a chair in front of the desk but it looked different than the others. It was definitely emaciated, but it wasn't dried up, it still looked wrinkly, like a raise. The eye balls were bugling from the head and the tongue was hanging from its mouth. The clothes were falling from the body's shoulders.

"Oh my God," Mason yelled. Liam jumped at the sound of his voice. "What the hell happened to him?" Mason screamed. Liam could feel more people gathering up behind him and chorus of scream and sounds of disgust ringing out. He just stared at the body realizing that whatever did this could probably still be there. He watched as the body continued to shrivel up. Suddenly he had an idea.

He dung his phone out of his pocket and went into the room. He started snapping pictures of everything, the body the stuff on the desk. "Liam what the fuck are you doing," Mason shouted.

"I'm getting pictures before it dries up like the others," Liam answered. Then he saw the name on the notebook on the desk. "Oh god no," he shouted. "No, no, no." Liam's eyes began to well up. Everything grew smaller and he found himself becoming dizzy.

"Liam," Scott's voice broke Liam's daze. "What's wrong?" Scott grabbed Liam by the shoulders and pulled him back toward the entrance. Liam's eyes didn't leave the corpse.

"Eric," Liam whispered.

"What," Scott asked.

"It's Eric," Liam repeated. "That thing killed Eric."


	7. The Scent of Jasmine

Elisabeth Lawery sat in the principal's office and wept her way through a description of the events that led her to going into the quiet room where it was believed to be Eric Nichols, senior, student athlete and all around funny guy had had the life sucked out of him. Liam sat outside the office with Mason, both waiting their turn to give a statement. Liam was in shock, Mason was in pain.

Liam absent-mindedly rubbed Mason's shoulder whose head was buried in Liam's neck. Liam's neck was wet with tears and saliva as Mason silently cried for the boy he had the biggest crush on. Liam couldn't help but think what he would be like if Scott had ever been killed or what Scott would be like if Liam died. Mason just thought Eric was hot, but Liam and Scott loved each other, truly, madly, deeply. Liam could finally understand Scott's unwillingness to have Liam involved in the world of monsters, but it was now certainly too late. Liam was out of Scott's world and it still affected Liam.

Eric had become a great friend over the last few weeks. He was not only fun to be around, but also so accepting. Being friends with two gay sophomores wasn't a problem for him. But he was friendly with everyone. It was cliché to say that Eric never met a stranger or that everyone loved him, but it was true. The whole school was in mourning.

Classes let out early that day and school would be cancelled for the next week. It wasn't unusual, but had become protocol whenever there was a serious disturbance on school grounds. After giving their statements Mason's mom came to pick Mason and Liam up. The school was so quiet it felt strange to be there. As they walked out of the building Liam saw Scott standing next to his bike.

"Mrs. Fields, I'm going to get a ride home from my….my friend if that's okay," Liam asked. Then he looked at Mason, who had finally stopped crying but was still very visibly upset.

"It's okay," Mason answered for his mother. "Go be with him." Liam gave Mason a long hug before running off to Scott. Without a word Scott and Liam got onto the motorcycle and sped off. Liam didn't know where Scott was taking him, but he was just happy to be with Scott in that moment. He squeezed him tightly and wished he could smell Scott's scent through the bike helmet. After what seemed like eternity they arrived at the entrance to the national park, a wooded area.

Holding hands Scott lead Liam into the woods. They were still quiet, which was fine with Liam because he was still trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want to take everything he said back about their relationship, but he didn't want to lose Scott. He was fine with Scott keeping him at a distance from all the crazy stuff, but he didn't want to be kept completely out. He had to know what had gone on since they found the body in the warehouse. He needed to know what killed his friend. He wanted to help, but knew that would take time for Scott to come around to, but Liam was willing to put in the work to prove to Scott he could handle things this time. They didn't even need to get back together. Liam was perfectly fine with being friends.

Liam thought this, until Scott finally stopped, grabbed Liam and kissed him deeply. Liam's thoughts were replaced with completely new ones. Of course he and Scott had to be together. There was no other way Liam could live his life. He had just spent the last several hours with his best friend who was so distraught over having never told the boy he really liked he liked him, there was no way Liam was going to be around Scott and not be able to express how much he loved him.

"I love you," Liam said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. "I love you so much."

"I know," Scott replied and pressed his lips roughly against Liam's. "I love you too. So much," he said in between kisses.

"We have to be together," Liam stressed as he pulled away again. "I don't want to be broken up." Scott's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about," he asked. "When did we break up?" Liam looked at Scott in confusion.

"In the janitor's closet, Scott," Liam said. "After we fought."

"You broke up with me," Scott snapped. "I didn't realize you were breaking up with me."

"How could you have not realized that," Liam shouted back. "We didn't speak to each other all weekend."

"Stiles said, you said you just needed some space," Scott replied.

"I did need space that why I broke up with you, you moron," Liam proclaimed.

"I'm the moron. You dragged me into a dusty, smelling janitor's closet to have sex, than blow up at me when I'm not into it and now I'm the moron," Scott exclaimed. He voice dropped, a sign that he was turning.

"We've been together for over a month Scott, and I've barely had two minutes of alone time with you," Liam screamed. "I just wanted to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Scott said. His eyes were bright red. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you. But I'm scared every single day that something's going to happen to you. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I just want to protect you, and I'm driving myself crazy." Liam began to cry as he listened to Scott. "I want you to be a part of everything, but I know that if something happens to you, I might have to turn you and I can't bare you living this life. I just want to give you a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life, Scott I want you," Liam shouted back through his tears. The two stopped talking. Scott was seething and Liam was crying, eventually they became silent. Scott was back to normal and Liam's crying stopped. The day was turning darker and bit colder. It had to be at least 6 or 6:30.

"Now what," Liam asked quietly. His eyes kept darting back between Scott and the ground.

"I don't know," Scott answered. "Are we still broken up?" there was still a bit of anger in his tone. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No," he replied. "Not unless you want to be."

"I don't," Scott snapped. His bitterness made Liam giggle, but then he thought about Eric and how Eric made everyone laugh. Tears welled up in his eyes again. Scott closed the gap between them, giving Liam a hug. "I'm sorry, of course I don't want to break up. Don't be upset."

"I'm upset about Eric," Liam sobbed. "What did this to him? Do you guys still not have any leads?"

"No, and we've tried everything," Scott said. Liam could tell he was frustrated. "We've even reached out to hunters trying to figure out what this thing could be, but even they don't have a clue. The whole thing just doesn't fit any monster's M.O."

"What do you mean," Liam asked. Scott pulled away and Liam immediately regretted asking the question.

"Like serial killers, most monsters have a pattern of how they kill," Scott explained. "For instances they kill the same type of people, in the same area, using the same method."

"This thing been killing in Beacon Hills for weeks," Liam said.

"But not just in Beacon Hills, all over the county for months," Scott said. "And even though they've all been men, none of the victims are alike or have anything in common. It's as if it's random but not random at all."

"I don't understand," Liam replied.

"I don't either, that's just what Stiles said," Scott confessed. Liam smirked because it did sound like something Stiles would say. "And now Eric. Which means whatever killed Eric isn't just in our school, but fits into our school. It can move around completely unnoticed."

"Something Stiles said," Liam asked.

"Yep," Scott replied. He sighed deeply and put his hands to his head. Liam walked over and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist.

"We'll find it," Liam said assuring. "And Derek will kill it." Scott smiled down at Liam and then his face grew very serious. He traced Liam's face with his fingers.

"That could have been you," Scott said, his voice was low. He closed his eyes and put his head against Liam's. "I can't lose you," he said sternly.

"Then don't."

When Liam got home his parents were in a panic. They had heard the news about Eric once they got back in town and could get a hold of Liam once they came home to find he wasn't there. Liam explained he was Scott and where they were didn't have service. But that rolled into another fight about Liam being out with Scott, who he was supposed to have broken up with, without telling them. In short Liam was ground for a week without really understanding why.

He was allowed the phone, but couldn't leave the house unless he was with one of his parents. He called Mason every day who'd been mourning with the Nichols almost every day. They weren't allowed Eric's body until a full autopsy was done, which was hard because the state of Eric's remains kept changing. Scott called every day and night to update Liam on the pack's progress, which wasn't going anywhere.

According to Stiles' dad library has two surveillance cameras but none face the quiet room. No one saw anybody go into or leave the quiet room, not even Eric, and Eric was the only one who had checked out a key. The librarian said he had always used the quiet room Monday at third period since the beginning of the year, and it was rare for anyone to join him. His other friends corroborated that story as well. Mason said Eric's mom told him that Eric started the school year with a pretty low g.p.a, and if he wanted a scholarship to State he had to change.

His mother said he stopped hanging out with a lot of his old friends because they were too much of a distraction. He began spending time with Liam and Mason, and few other students because they always studied. He realized they were a good influence on him. This made Liam both happy and sad. He just thought Eric was being nice, he didn't realize how much of an impact he had on Eric.

"So you guys really think it's someone in school," Liam asked talking to Scott on the phone that following Friday night.

"That's usually the case," Scott said. "Plus if anyone out of the ordinary had been there, someone would have noticed. The school gets pretty weird about new people."

"Okay well how do you find out who it is," Liam asked. "Is there some kind of spell or something?"

"This isn't Hogwart's," Scott said with a laugh. "There's no revealing poison."

"Well I don't know," Liam protested. "There got to be some way you can figure out who the killer is."

"Usually the killer messes up," Scott said with a sigh. "Or Lydia stumbles across them."

"Hey why didn't Lydia find Eric's body," Liam asked, knowing her skills as a Banshee includes finding dead bodies."

"Remember what she said in the warehouse. These deaths are too spontaneous," Scott explained. "Lydia can usually sense someone is going to die before they do. She didn't have any indication that someone was going to die and she hasn't for a while. Deaton thinks you're right and that the killer may not know what they're doing."

"You told him I said that," Liam asked surprised.

"It's a good theory, but Stiles degrees since most of the other victims have been found in quiet and secluded places. He and the sheriff think those men were either lured or taken out there where they'd be hard to find," Scott explained.

"But what about the guy in the coffee shop?"

"Another reason why the pattern doesn't make sense," Scott said. "In all ten of the cases of this year so far six were found in secluded areas, four were more public."

"Well maybe that fits the idea that there are two people," Liam said remember one of the original theories. "The one that Derek killed could have killed the ones before Beacon Hills."

"No all the bite or suck marks are from one person," Scott said. "Deaton said they're like finger prints, exactly the same. If there were two of these things the marks would be slightly different."

"You know when you called I didn't think this was the type of goodnight bedroom chatting we'd be having," Liam mused. Scott laughed.

"Well what would you like to talk about," Scott said seductively.

"What are you wearing," Liam replied which garnered another laugh from Scott.

"Those red boxer-briefs," Scott answered.

"They tight ones I like," Liam asked with a groan. "Where you can see everything."

"And you can definitely see everything tonight," Scott answered with a moan.

"How much," Liam asked.

"Liam are you still on the phone," Liam's mother busted into the room, sending Liam in a panic to hide his phone and his boner.

"Mom can you knock," he shouted.

"Liam its 11:30 and you need to be sleeping. Tomorrow is the funeral," Sheila reminded him. Liam sighed. "You don't want to be yawning at the memory of your friend do you?" Shelia said as she tidy up Liam's room. She turned to Liam with a warm smile. "I know tomorrow will be hard, but remember we never really lose those we love. I get to see your father every day in your eyes." Liam smiled back at his mom. She walked over and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead. As she did Liam caught the scent of her perfume.

"Mom are you wearing perfume," Liam asked. Shelia grimaced.

"Yes, I always wear perfume," She answered.

"What is it," Liam questioned. Shelia still looking confused crossed her arms.

"It's called Jardin d'Eden, it's French. I bought it Healdsburg a couple of year back."

"Okay, but what's it made out of," Liam asked. "Like what's the smell called?"

"Liam,"

"Mom please, just tell me," Liam begged. Shelia sighed and paused in thought.

"I think the main ingredient is jasmine," she said. "It's been awhile since I've worn it. It's my last bottle." Shelia said as she walked out the door.

"You last bottle," Liam called out.

"They no longer make it," Shelia yelled back. "Goodnight Liam." Liam thought for a moment, then remember Scott was still on the phone.

"Scott, come pick me up from the corner in 15 minutes."

"It's perfume," Liam proclaimed to the group of tired and annoyed looking people staring at him at Derek's loft.

"Okay, so what the guy had perfume on him," Stiles said about the body in the warehouse. "He was married."

"Yeah but I smelled it in the quiet room too," Liam explained. "I smelled the exact same perfume in the warehouse and the quiet room."

"Did you smell it the night you were attacked," Kira asked. Liam's excited face, went flat.

"No, but I don't really remember much from that night," he pointed out.

"Well you didn't mention it when you were high," Malia said.

"Why the fuck are we talking about perfume at midnight on a Saturday," Derek growled.

"Because they don't make it anymore," Liam said excitedly ignoring Derek's rudeness. "If we can figure out where the perfume came from it could help us in the search."

"No it can't, because the supernaturals here, can't smell it," Stiles argued. "If they can't smell it we can't find it."

"Maybe that's another indicator has to what it could be," Liam suggested.

"A creature that wears perfume only humans can smell," Stiles mocked.

"Stiles, come on man Liam's trying to help," Scott interjected. Stiles sighed.

"I know I'm sorry," Stiles offered. "I'm tired, and horny which is a frustrating combination."

"Okay how did you figure out it was perfume," Kira asked Liam.

"My mom wears it," Liam said proudly. "She bought it from a boutique in Healdsburg up north." Everyone glared at him.

"Great, its Liam's mother. Case solved. I'll go rip her throat out with my teeth," Derek said dryly.

"What," Liam asked panicked. "My mom isn't the killer. She wasn't even in town when Eric died."

"He's just being a dick, Liam," Scott assured. Derek tighten the cross of his arms in frustration.

"Oh, well maybe it isn't perfume but the jasmine smell definitely has something to do with the bodies," Liam stated.

"Couldn't that have been put in a fucking text message," Malia groaned.

"Sweetheart, language," Stiles said.

"I'm tired and hungry," she replied. "and horny."

"Okay tomorrow after Eric's funeral we'll work on the jasmine scent thing," Scott announced.

Standing on the corner a few houses away from Liam's house, he and Scott were feverishly making out.

"I'm sorry, what I had to say could have waited tell later," Liam said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"It's okay, and everyone is fine," Scott assured. "It's definitely a good lead."

"You really think so," Liam asked bashfully. Scott smiled and leaned in to continue to kiss the younger teen. The air was crisp and all Liam could hear were the insects. "I really should get back before my parents realize I'm gone."

"Maybe I could sneak back in with you," Scott offered. "I'm still wearing the red underwear and be happy for you to take them off." Liam chuckled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Liam said in an almost whine. "Besides didn't you want to wait until this case is solved before we, you know."

"I haven't touched you in a week," Scott said. "I really don't care about the case right now." He pulled Liam close and kissed him deeply. Liam regrettably pulled away.

"Scott, we have to do this right," Liam said. "Case first." Scott looked pained, but nodded his head in agreement. Liam pursed his lips in a kissing motion, fearing that getting to close to the older teen would cause him to lose his will. "I love you, good night," he whispered as he ran back to his house feeling awesome.

Chapter 8: a road trip reveals a lot about a lot.


End file.
